


Love Me Not

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vixx - Freeform, hakyeonisaprincess, ilovethisstorymyself, neo enthusiast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Despite he comes from a law family background and a law student himself, Cha Hakyeon is a social butterfly. He might look playful and carefree but Hakyeon is actually a top student. Everyone loves him; he's rich, sexy, hot as hell and good at study. To say Hakyeon is a heartbreaker is an understatement. He has so many crushes as Hakyeon is friendly to everyone, so many of them confessed at him but Hakyeon nicely rejected them. However, ever since a temporary History professor came to teach his class, Hakyeon was lovestruck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my work in AFF, under the name VIKSEU. So, if you have read this thankyou so much! this is one of my favourite work and i love how i made hakyeon here. I will post the chapters little by little because its longer than you can imagine haha

To say that Hakyeon is tardy, he is far from it, Hakyeon is a student that is always punctual with datelines, comes to the class early, nailed in every exams, test and even mock quizes. Most of the lecturers adore him as the son of the most famous prosecutors in Seoul and Hakyeon has a great attitude when he confronted with elders. For the whole semester, Hakyeon not even once missed the dateline of his assignments nor coming late to the class, not matter how late he fall asleep in the night. Hakyeon is always a student that has good impression on the lecturers and also friends. Plus, his friendly self adding one more point why he has so many admirers in the college and he also caught his eyes on cute guys. But to make them as his boyfriend, Hakyeon would say no direct to their face. Its not that his college friends are unattractive, but he knows what they're after. His ass.

Hakyeon undeniably hot and sexy with those plump ass that always showed up when he wear tight pants, attracting all the hyena eyes one him. Called him attention seeker, Hakyeon only wear what he want and never care about other's personal opinion. They can stare all they please but the they can't have what they wanted. But today in exception. No tight pants, no designer brand clothes. Hakyeon found his purple sweater and loose pants spreading on the tiles. Hakyeon surely will be deadmeat since he forgot to set his alarm last night after he went out to have fun in the club with his friends, not to mention that with the harsh greetings of hangover in the morning; Hakyeon couldn't care less. His assignment is way more important that anything in this world and Mrs Song isn't a lecturer that can be tolerate with. He quickly put on his pants and shirt after washing his face and ran into Jaehwan who is currently making breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Painkillers please! Fuck I'm late. Gotta go first Jae!" Hakyeon swallow up the painkillers that he found in the cupboard and steal the plain water from Jaehwan's hand, before dashing out from his house, rushing to the college right away. This is all Sanghyuk's fault for inviting him in the party, if not, he won't be suffering like this. Jaehwan and Hongbin being the great student stay in the house last night, preparing for their upcoming midterm exam. Sanghyuk knew Hakyeon already done his assignments so he can played around in the club. But Hakyeon didn't expected to be this way.

After five minutes driving, Hakyeon randomly parked his Audi R8 and run to his class while mutter out cursing as he glances at his watch. 10:55 am. Hakyeon still have five more minute to submit his assignment. He don't care if his attendance going to be blank for a day, as long as the lecturer accept his work. His feet finally stopped at the huge door. As he reach out his hands to push the door nervously, someone already did for him and open the door from inside; revealing a tall male with a piercing eyes and jet black hair. The man that looks intimidating, but Hakyeon never saw his before. His breath hitched and sweat started to form.  _Shit, he's freaking tall. I wanted to send my works._ Hakyeon grumbles in his mind and tries to peek his head inside, totally ignoring the man that has an indifferent look at him right now. Before he can push the standing tall man, Hakyeon can feel someone pulling him from behind, which making Hakyeon to curse at the culprit.

Glaring, Hakyeon faced his friend, Minhyuk for stopping him from going inside the classroom. "What?! I'm going to meet Mrs Song. Let go of me!" Hakyeon slaps Minhyuk's hand from grabbing his hoodie. Upon listening to Hakyeon's excuse, Minhyuk's slanted eyes widened and glancing at the man behind Hakyeon.

"Yah... bow down. He replaced Mrs Song for History, Mr. Jung Taekwoon," Minhyuk twisted Hakyeon's body and forcefully making him to bow down at the elder in front of him. Of course, Minhyuk need to use more force since Hakyeon refused to bow down at anyone he doesn't know but as he heard the name Mrs Jung Taekwoon the new History teacher, Hakyeon quickly bows formally and shoved his assignment to the lecturer. 

"Follow me...." that is the only thing that Hakyeon heard, the current lecturer doesn't even accepted his assignment, making Hakyeon to feel in a deep trouble. He looks at his friend and also the leaving tall man back and forth. Before he gets to leave, Minhyuk taps his shoulder with a sympathetic expression all over his face. "I don't know Hakyeon, but I hope you will survive. He just scrapped two kids' assignment in front of their face. Good luck and don't do anything weird. Before that....." Minhyuk takes out a perfume bottle from his bag and sprays around Hakyeon, almost making the late student coughed. From afar, Hakyeon already can feel the dark aura lingers around the tall lecturer and he can't think anything more that his work to be accepted. He thought Mrs Song will be coming and going to check on their class work, but turned out to be a new lecturer popped out of nowhere.

How much Hakyeon wanted to die of nervousness right now.

 

**...**

 

Taekwoon scrunched his nose, he doesn't know what makes the smell becomes stronger. Was it the smoke from the lecturer that seated beside him, or the student here that reeks of alcohol. Whatever it is, the kid here does looked wrecked and just woke up from sleep, judging from how messy his hair look and also the eyebags under his eyes. The alcohol smells makes him confirmed that the student here was having so much fun; that's why he came late to the class. Taekwoon glances at the glasses on his table before wearing them totally ignoring the voice of the student pleading to forgive him for being rude. Being rude huh. Maybe its because of he suddenly opened up the door when the student was about to knock the door. Well, he can't be blamed for that though since there were zero noticed for them about the new teacher coming to teach in the history class.

He looks at the name of the student closely. _Cha Hakyeon, huh_. He sarcastically chuckles, upon knowing the name of the student. The name and the owner himself looks like a huge troublemake for him. Somehow Taekwoon feels curious about the essay assignment that the past lecturer had asked him to do. He was just ripped two essays of students in the class just now and he can merely ripped another one if doesn't like them. Taekwoon looks over and read every paragraph written by Cha Hakyeon and thoroughly circles at the right facts pointed out by the student. Impressive, was the first thing that comes to his mind yet the judging from the student's appeatance, Taekwoon can't be sure if he really write this by himself or he simply ordered someone to do the assignment for him.

Somehow, Taekwoon can feel the another pair of eyes are staring at him, looking deeply in what he currently doing righ now; maybe because of nervouseness. Not that he care much though since he used to someone staring at him weirdly like Hakyeon did at this moment. Slowly, he close the paper and leans back to his chair, staring at the timid student in front of him. His eyes becomes wider and he saw a mint candies on his table, thus Taekwoon grab the candies and throw it before Cha Hakyeon. "Have some, you smell like hell. Is that how you confronted your lecturer huh?" Taekwoon sneers, gesturing Hakyeon to have some of the candies. He just can't handle the smell of Hakyeon, messy and looks like someone just had a good night. 

Back to the topic, Taekwoon reach out for the work in on the table and throw it right before Hakyeon's face, almost hiting his precious face. "You write them yourself?" he asked and earns a nod from Hakyeon.

"But that doesn't seem likes it though," 

"What do you mean by that, sir? Of course I wrote them myself. Its my name," Hakyeon stand out and open back the assignment to see if that's really his work and he found nothing wrong with the essay. He finished writing them two days ago and only keep them in his room, no one can plagiarized since none of his friends are from law faculty. Its only him and Minhyuk never comes to his house or look at his work. Plus, he'd never do that though and now Hakyeon wondered what Taekwoon means by that.

"Look at you, Mr Cha. You just look like someone who didn't do assignment and only know how to play," the tanned male checks himself out and smells his body. Okay something was wrong with his outer appearance but this lecturer shouldn't have judge him this quick. They just met 10 minutes ago and he didn't properly introduced himself yet betweem each other. But Hakyeon can see, this lecturer in front of him is quite young and how should he put this.... he carry a seductive aura with the lingering sweet scented perfume over his body. Hakyeon can see that when he walked behind the lecturer, he was tall, long legs and lean body with the white rolled sleeves and vast. However, his voice really doesn't match with his outer apperance. In the first impression, Hakyeon imagined that Taekwoon would have this deep and rough voice which all girls fantasized.

_But who cares. He's hot._

Shaking his head off, Hakyeon mentally slap himself for having the thoughts of this lecturer. "Sorry sir. But if you don't know, I'm Cha Hakyeon the top law student in this college and I won various debate competition and I have sharp mouth. Not to mention a gorgeous brain. So, I do my work by myself. If you wanted proof, I can asked my friend to bring over my laptop and show to you," Hakyeon smoothly explained, but the lecturer is far from listening. He feels like a joke since Taekwoon laughed over something that wasn't funny at all. Does his assignment is funny for him... Hakyeon can't remember putting some kind of prank inside his essay content. 

"Redo it," the two words came from his lips, feels like a huge rock had fall on Hakyeon's head. 

"Pardon sir?" he asked again for confirmation.

"I said redo it. Well you don't have to if you prefer a zero," Taekwoon smirks and cross his hands around hs chest, reading the expression on Hakyeon's face.

"Yes..... _sir_ ," with that, Hakyeon bows down to him, hands gripping hard on the essay that was rejected just because the lecturer doesn't believe on his work. Life sucks. He ran over nothing. Hakyeon wanted to run into this lecturer and hit him by his car. _So bad_.


	2. Chapter 2

Worst. That is the right word Jaehwan can describe about the condition of Cha Hakyeon, his most beloved and treasured housemate. He was staying up for the whole night only to redo the already perfect essay which Jaehwan himself can't understand which part is Hakyeon did wrong exactly. He heard from his friend saying he didn't do nothing wrong, but the new lecturer didn't trust him and asked Hakyeon to redo the whole thing yesterday and expected Hakyeon to send the essay by this morning at 9 am. And Hakyeon finished writing the essay at 6 in the morning without even blinking his eyes to sleep. Jaehwan noticed that since he wake up early for his morning class and saw Hakyeon's room is still lights up and peeks over the slit to see Hakyeon just printing his work. The excuse for him to redo was absolutely nonsense and Jaehwan almost yelling since Hakyeon didn't put up a fight for it.

He was well-known to be a top student for the law faculty and since Mr Jung is still new in the college, he still doesn't know about how Hakyeon does his works, that's why he didn't talking back. Jaehwan glances at the watch on his hand, showing 8 am before place the coffee on the table to wake up the sleeping figure. With only a tap on his shoulder, Hakyeon wakes up while rubbing his eyes. "I've prepared the breakfast you can just eat. You've take your shower didn't you?" Hakyeon nods as the answer since he already bathed before he took his short nap. Then, the latter walks out from the room waiting for Hakyeon to finish setting himself up. "How was it?" Jaehwan asked about the essay and Hakyeon only nods. He has no mood to talk more, all the thing inside his brain is all about the new hot lecturer, who rejected his essay with the reason of him being a messed. 

And now today, Hakyeon back to himself since he got time to wear nice clothes. Tch, how dare that old man insulted the way he dressed yesterday. Hakyeon scoffed upon the thoughts, attracting Jaehwan's attention at the table as they have their breakfast together. Hakyeon purposely wearing the most tight pants he has in his closet and v-neck white shirt, halfly tucked in the front side. Earrings dangle at both of his ears, showing how much kind of man a Cha Hakyeon is. 

"Where is the carkey?" Hakyeon looks up at Jaehwan's hand. "I'm driving today. You're sleepy and I don't want to die because that car of yours doesn't know how to go slower," without any argue, Hakyeon gives him the carkey and they both walked to the door until someone rushed to the door, calling them to wait. Hint; a bean with an ocean deep dimpled. "I'm going too! I have a group meeting at 8:30...." Hongbin sheepishly smiled and quickly brush his hair with his fingers since he's late and doesn't get to style himself. Rolling their eyes, all three of them finally went to the college with Jaehwan's driving them all. How much Hakyeon wanted to sleep, he just can't since he's worried about Jaehwan driving his precious car inside the college and they stop at library first before Jaehwan dropping himself at his faculty and Hakyeon continue to drive himself at the law faculty.

Girls started to giggle, boys calling out his name and Hakyeon only smile and waves his hands like a celebrity when he is just a diva. Confidentally, he walked inside the class and only saw Mr Jung the ass lecturer is already setting up his teaching props. He noticed, Taekwoon stunned a bit in disbelief upon seeing how contrast Hakyeon look compared to yesterday. But still, he gives a stoic look at the student when Hakyeon approached him to hand over the essay. 

"Don't worry sir, I redo eeeeevrrryything that you asked me to. My clothes too and my hair not messy anymore. So, I'm passed right? Kay," Hakyeon bows slightly and about to walk to his seat, when Taekwoon called his name once again, resulting Hakyeon to stop and turn his body, facing Taekwoon. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't want this font. Change it," Taekwoon throw Hakyeon's essay in front of the class, in front of all the other students. For Hakyeon, its the biggest humiliation he received for the 23 years of living. And for Hakyeon, Taekwoon is a rude ass bastard, that is trying to get on his nerves despite of his hot appearance. Hakyeon admit it, Taekwoon is actually so hot that almost makes him to roast but right now Hakyeon is absolutely roasted, in a different way of course.

"Mr Jung, you know what. You're so damn hot, but we need to do something with that attitude of yours," picking up his effort for pulling up the whole night, rewrite something that he shouldn't to and humiliated in front of the class, Hakyeon surely a bit pissed with this attitude of his lecturer. Hakyeon walks closer and looking up to that pearl fair face since Taekwoon is much taller than him. "You don't know with who you're dealing with, Mr Jung," Hakyeon whispers soft yet sound so sharp in Taekwoon's ears. 

"Are you threating me, Cha Hakyeon?" 

"I don't. But I wanted you to be prepared. Since I like rude guys. Odd isn't it? The more rude you are, the more I'm triggered to have you in my pocket. This is Cha Hakyeon, I'll make sure you're whipped by me," to say that Hakyeon fall in love at the first sight isn't true, since he doesn't have that vanilla feelings towards this Jung Taekwoon; but, he feels like something about Taekwoon calling Hakyeon to get closer. First, Taekwoon is hot. Second, he likes bad boy and Taekwoon has that attitude. Three, Hakyeon likes challenged. He can feel that Jung Taekwoon is purposely picking on him because of his bad first impression. Taekwoon must have set in his mind that Hakyeon is a man that plays around without taking serious about his works. How does he know? Well, he's a future lawyer, and he learns body language ever since he's small because of hs prosecutor parents teaching him quite few things about his course. So, he knows what going inside Taekwoon's mind and he's gladly to play along.

Glaring at Hakyeon, Taekwoon smirks before whispering for his side. "Too bad I don't like brats like you. Now go to your seat, we're going to start the class," Taekwoon push him away and Hakyeon huffs his cheeks before brushing the fringe with his pinky finger. This is one hard man to deal with, so he has to reprint back this fucking essay and slammed the final one on Taekwoon's table.

 

**...**

 

"I heard from someone that you fought with Cha Hakyeon," Wonshik comes from behind and handed the latte to his lecturer friend. For Taekwoon to be here is because of Wonshik informed him for a vacancy in the university that he worked since a lecturer took a maternity leave. So Taekwoon takes the opportunity to come here and works as the lecturer. For the first day, it wasn't that bad thought since he was just have to deal with a messy brat that just recovered from a hangover. But hold up a second, how come Wonshik knew about the incident in the class this morning. Sipping the hot latte, Taekwoon managed to ask the curiosity about how Wonshik knew about it, but the answer is just as simple as ABC. Because Cha Hakyeon is one famous student in the college. The smartest student, came from a high family background, rich as fuck, hot and adorable.

Snorting, Taekwoon only shakes his head upon listening to Wonshik's detailed infomation about Cha Hakyeon, the kid that threatened him just now. However, he was pretty amazed since Hakyeon wasn't lying about the smart part since his friend himself said Hakyeon is brilliant so he just has to admit that part. Rich? Yeah, Taekwoon can see that branded clothings and also the carkeys on Hakyeon's hand. _Audi huh?_ Hot and adorable? Taekwoon can't see which part of Hakyeon is hot. His current latte is much hotter than a certain brat, who can't take scoldings like him. Moreover, Taekwoon doesn't come here to goof around, he just need to look for some working experience as a lecturer before he will posting to the permenant position, maybe somewhere in Korea's top university. So, he wasn't that attracted with the kids in the college.

"Anyway, Taekwoon-ah. What actually made you guys fought though?" its Wonshik's turn to ask, since Hakyeon hardly fight with people. He always shining brightly with his smile, regardless of the gender. Hakyeon is like a fallen angel himself, according to the college residents.

"He came to submit the essay in improper attire. And I asked him to redo his essay," Taekwoon bluntly answers, with the corner of his eyes glancing at Wonshik, who seemed to be stunned with his behaviour. Cha Hakyeon, the best student was asked to redo an essay?! The essay that can compete in the intenational level of writing competition. The Cha Hakyeon that used to win first place in essay writings for Korea. Here comes the Jung Taekwoon asking him to redo the essay and even fought with Hakyeon. Daebak..... no wonder Hakyeon can pissed like that, even angel can get mad if Taekwoon behaved that way. Seems like he need to asked Jaehwan more details about Hakyeon since they're bestfriends and Taekwoon doesn't know who Jaehwan is and the biggest secret is he's dating Jaehwan which nobody knows. The infirmary doctor is dating an art major student.

In his silence, Taekwoon's mind actually fly over Hakyeon's word about him messing with the wrong person. He know that he's a bit rude in handling the students, so that they will do their works on time and perfect. He hates playing around over something as serious and studies. Especially like the carefree student Cha Hakyeon, who acting like he owns the college. And what was he said just now? He wanted to keep Taekwoon in the pocket didn't he? He gotta be kidding. Hakyeon is just a brat, he can't be serious. Taekwoon finished all of his latte before excusing himself to continue his work since Wonshik seems busy and he also need to check on the club that he can join to teach the students. Maybe something that can related with instruments? Taekwoon talks to himself in his mind, before his thoughts were destroyed by a loud screeching sound from the outside of the buildings.

A matte black Audi, revealing a man with huge glasses and also at the driver seat.... he can see properly is the Cha Hakyeon, blowing kisses at the another student which Taekwoon assumed his boyfriend. Shaking his head off, Taekwoon looks for another route to walks to his office, since he doesn't prefer seeing Hakyeon even after his class. The brat can't stop glaring at him in the class, which Taekwoon paid back with glares. And now his mood is just gettng better, but back to a mess after saw Hakyeon again. 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't usual for Hakyeon to model up for someone, but Hongbin is an exception since he kept bothering him with pleads; said, he already promised his friends to get the hottest guy in university to model up for their assignment and Hongbin willing to do housechores for a month in behalf of Hakyeon. Since the offer wasn't that bad, Hakyeon agreed with the condition of him will do the chores for him. But what he didn't know was Hongbin wanted to do it at an open space in their college, which Hakyeon thought he will do the photoshoot in the studio or something. As Hakyeon was about to back off, he noticed the pout on Hongbin's lips, trying to coax Hakyeon with the puppy face that he has and the imaginary long ears on his head. Hakyeon can't refused cute things and for him, Hongbin is more that cute at this moment. Sighing, he flicks his fingers on Hongbin's forehead.

That's why he is currently posing like a top supermodel in all black attire, black leather jacket, expensive stuff complimented his exotic look and somehow his tanned skin glows in the way he dressed. Hakyeon was a model when he was in school, but he stopped since he doesn't feel anymore interest in modelling and wanted to focus on his studies. Since the shoot was in an open garden, Hakyeon get all the attention and eyes on him, seeing and listened the students whispering on how perfect he looks. Of course, knowing Hakyeon, the younger photography student knows how much the senior likes the attention on him. That's why he posed as if he is the most perfect guy on Earth. Moreover, what had set Hakyeon up to do his best, was a certain tall kitten in soft orange shirt staring at him in not far from the crowd. 

_Mr. Jung Taekwoon._

Hakyeon silently smirks to himself and pose a bit more daring, showing off all the curves he got on his perfect body. The lean body with the perfect ass curve behind him, explained how much Hakyeon wanted to attract the attention of the lecturer on him. How much Hakyeon wanted to win over the teacher and did Hakyeon ever said Taekwoon is the man of his dream? Taekwoon has this vibe of being harsh but also can be a soft kitten, Hakyeon doesn't know but he can feel like it. He saw how Taekwoon talked to other students before in the class, but when its his turn, Taekwoon was glaring at him and treated him badly. Hakyeon feels like he was provoked and wanted to make Taekwoon fall in love with him so that the elder know who's he's currently dealing with. Sometimes, Hakyeon would purposely bring his hands up to his hand, only to brag about his perfect small waist for a guy and his asset that makes all the guys' mouth watered because of them.

Hongbin calls off the shoot, and was about to thanked Hakyeon but the elder was already ran to somewhere to God knows where. Which is he ran after the certain orange shirt lecturer at the hallway and caught the elder on his arms. "Hello Mr. Jung! How did I look?" Hakyeon blinked his eyes few times and rubbing his body on Taekwoon's arms like he owns them. Silently, Hakyeon cursing for Taekwoon to have that such muscular ams and he can't help but to feel a little bit 'hot'. 

Taekwoon only give him a stank face expression, before heading to the staff toilet, but Hakyeon is faster to pin him down inside the toilet and closer the door so anyone can see them. "I want to do my business Hakyeon. Move aside," he warns and glare at the younger, who tried to catch a glimpse of the tent below. Hakyeon chuckles and get closer with his body.

"You know Mr Jung, if you like what you see just now, **_wait till you look below the fold_** _... all you have to do is asked,"_ Hakyeon whispers seductively, bringing his hand from the wall and trace his fingers on Taekwoon's chest, stopping at his belt. As for Taekwoon, he knows that Hakyeon is just trying to lure him to get inside his pants, like he can't tell. He remembered what Hakyeon had warned him the other day when he threw his essay in front of the class. Two can play this game though. In a second, Taekwoon swiftly changed their position and he is the one to hover Hakyeon with his tall figure, whilst his eye gaze penetrates Hakyeon's like he's about to dig into him raw.

He brings his face closer to his student and tugged Hakyeon's ear with his teeth. "Listen here, you don't know me Hakyeon and I don't know how far you can get. But if you're thinking to bed me, I suggest you just keep that between you and your fuck buddies. Blowing kisses to me or posing seductively doesn't work on me, just so you know. I don't like guys like you," Taekwoon decided to forget about his nature call business since he doesn't feel like anymore because of this brat.

"Why not? I'm hot and I can see how the way you look at me, sir. Ahh, I know, you must feel so old around me, nawww you're cute!" the student extended his hand to pinch Taekwoon's cheek but was slapped away instead. "Listen, Hakyeon. I'm a lecturer and you're a student. About me liking you. Keep on dreaming because I'd rather kiss the toilet bowl than kissing you,"

"Oh does that mean you've thinking about kissing me? How can you know that toilet bowl kiss better than me? You haven't tried," Hakyeon provokes in a sing-a-song's voice, making Taekwoon wanted to puke right away. "Kiss me once, and I can bring you to the 7th heaven, Mr Jung," Hakyeon winks and approached Taekwoon closer, yet he was shrugged away.

"Can't believe that I'd do this but, fuck you Cha Hakyeon,"

"I'd be gladly welcome you to bend me over this sink and fuck me in that toilet cubicle. Or instead... wanna crash on my place?" biting his lips sexily, Hakyeon doesn't know how to give up when the elder becomes more flustered. So red and bothered like this. He can see how hard for Taekwoon to even swallow his saliva, as he makes his way. Wasn't expecting any answer soon, but Hakyeon only laughed when Taekwoon pushed his away and walk out from the toilet. Not wanting to put up more with his shit, Taekwoon left Hakyeon alone in the toilet, plus he has a piano lesson to catch on. He already signed up for a music club and conduct the freshman about music. Playing with a brat only will leave him in a bad mood and spoiling his day.

 

**...**

 

"Yah Jaehwan-ah... I think I just saw an devil. A hot one," Jaehwan looks up to the friend of his, who's already gaps his mouth like a fish. Luckily Hakyeon is not drooling like a baby, if now he doesn't know how to stop him. Judging on how red Hakyeon is, Jaehwan only snorts and sneers. 

"That's what you always said when we hit the club Hakyeon-ah. Now who is it this time?" Hakyeon playfully hits Jaehwan's arms, earning a loud groan from the friend of his. Jaehwan is an art majoring student, whereas everyone always confused and wondered how can the nerdy ass like Jaehwan can befriended with a hottie like Hakyeon. Not that they care though, since Jaehwan always been by his side since diapers. So, basically they shared almost everything, that included their first kiss. Gross? That wasn't what they think when they did.

They sit at the cafeteria, while waiting for Hongbin to finish his class and they can go back home together. The three of them stayed in the same apartment which owned by Hakyeon's family and he's scared to live alone. So, with his family's permission, Jaehwan and Hongbin can stay with Hakyeon together, which makes them closer than a real blood siblings. After two round of drinking coffee, finally the waited male arrived with his sulky boyfriend at the back. Sanghyuk slams his bag on the table, resulting all of his friends to flinch upon his childish acts. Since Sanghyuk is still a freshman, Hakyeon decided to let him off hook instead of scolding the poor boy that looks like almost going to explode the cafeteria.

The three of them exchanging glances with Hongbin, trying to know what had set Hyuk to be that pissed. He was known to be a prankster and always laughing, but now a pissed Sanghyuk is a bit off. As Hongbin noticed and about to answer them, Sanghyuk opened up his mouth which sending a shiver in Hakyeon's spine as he heard the certain name running from Sanghyuk's lips.

"I hate that new lecturer. He's an ass! How could he said children can play piano better than me?! Fuck that Jung Taekwoon!" 

"Jung Taekwo- you mean the History professor?! He teach piano lesson too?" Sanghyuk glances at him and nod. Then Hakyeon clicked in his mind, that guy is a perfection and the most suitable person to stand by his side. By hook or by crook, Jung Taekwoon will be his. And he will use his power of flirtation to seduce the hot daddy long legs. But..... the power of flirtation doesn't work just now, making Hakyeon to sigh out loud again. Seeing how lack of willpower Hakyeon is, Sanghyuk raise his eyebrows at his friends, but Jaehwan and Hongbin only jolt their shoulders, not knowing what makes the usually energetic Hakyeon becomes this... down. He did Hongbin's photoshoot and got all the attention he wanted, but why he is still here and banging his head on the table.

Jaehwan takes the initiative to asked since he is the second oldest and Hakyeon's same aged friend, so he might get something from the poor lawyer wannabe. "I said... I found a hot devil," Jaehwan nods, kindly remember what Hakyeon told him few minutes ago before those two arrived. "It was him.... Jung Taekwoon, the professor. He was the first one to turn down a Cha Hakyeon," Hakyeon's answer got three different reactions from his friends; Hongbin choked Jaehwan's orange juice that he'd downing, Jaehwan slips a dolphin screeching and Sanghyuk only covers up his mouth in silent shocked. He never know that Jung Taekwoon was the one toying with Hakyeon's essay and the elder explained that he liked the elder just because he's hot.

But what made them shocked even more was Hakyeon flirted a lecturer and he was turned down, but Hakyeon wasn't have any idea to back off. "Hyung, he's a lecturer. You could get into trouble. Stop that," Hongbin said, wiping his lips with the tissue that he found inside Hakyeon's bag. Hakyeon knows the consequences but, it's worth trying though. Who knows Taekwoon might really fall for him.

"Wait a second, you becomes like this because of a guy? Where is the bold Cha Hakyeon?" Sanghyuk chuckles, and the other two only nods.

"Huh.... I did flirted with him but y'know... got rejected and got embarrassed right here before you guys," Hakyeon fished the carkeys in the bag before dragging his friends inside the car to get home. He can't wait to procastinate on his bed, thinking what should he do to make the feisty lecturer can deal nicely with him.Very nice..


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much Jaehwan wanted to tell the world that he's dating someone, he just can't. Not even to his bestfriends or even his super bestfriend from diapers aka Cha Hakyeon. Since he know how loud that mouth can be and how much he will exaggerate once he know Jaehwan is dating someone and will be in a super overprotective mom. Especially when that person is Hakyeon actually know and he is a hot doctor, working in the infirmary at their univerisity. Here Jaehwan is, spending his evening with his boyfriend, Kim Wonshik the doctor who happenned to be the bestfriend of Jung Taekwoon, the ass lecturer that Hakyeon had set his eyes on. It was weird and can't be digested at all in Jaehwan's brain since how Wonshik explains the character of Jung Taekwoon is absolutely different with Hakyeon's personality. Well, it can be that opposite attracted between them. Only on Hakyeon's side for now though.

Jaehwan had finished making dinner for both of them and already informed Hakyeon that he won't be spending the night in their apartment because of his group 'assignment'. But instead of the real work done, Jaehwan is actually comes to his boyfriend's place for a netflix and chill. He walks to the bedroom and saw Wonshik is currently facing his laptop, instead of coming to the kitchen and watch him cook. To be honest, Jaehwan did feel a bit disheartened and contemplating should he come here or not. Their relationship isn't the same as other people, since they can't meet at the public place recklessly because Wonshik is the doctor in the same university as Jaehwan studied. He knows this will come to a conflict, but Jaehwan loves Wonshik so much until he can't even voice out what he had keep in his heart and mind all this time.

There are sometimes he wanted to put everything at end, but anytime he had the thoughts, Wonshik's smile and gorgeous laugh always come to his mind. All the loving words and warm hugs by the elder always make him feel safe and loved. But, now. Jaehwan think they were fading away and becomes distance with each other. Like now, from the first hour he come to Wonshik's place after the elder called him for a cuddle, Wonshik didn't look at him even once. He stucked in his room, watching whatever on his laptop and looking all serious. Not that Jaehwan wanted to disturb his work, so he just sucked a deep breath and went to the kitchen to cook. "Wonshik, I'm leaving...." Jaehwan mouthed softly. He feels tired with all the attention lacking when he tried to cooperate with what Wonshik had been worried about. He was worried about losing his job, when dating one of the student.

The doctor glances up and see Jaehwan is standing at the door frame with his trenchcoat already on him, ready to leave. "Wha- where are you going? I thought you have free time today," Wonshik finally gives attention at his boyfriend.

"I do, but it seems like you don't. Honestly, are we even together? Or I'm just a person that you look up when you feel boring and hungry... or horny or what whatever. Because that's what it looks like for me," Jaehwan spills the bean, feeling the burden unbearable anymore.

"Wait, baby. What are you talking about?" he stands up from his bed and walking toward Jaehwan. But the younger shrugs his hands away, refused to be touched by Wonshik. "Okay look, babe. I'm sorry, okay I will shut the laptop and focus on you. Let's get to the kitchen, okay,"

"I'm tired! I don't want to do this anymore! For how long should we keep this as a secret when everyone can go out freely, we have to went on date secretly like some celebrities. Why can't we be like Hyukie and Hongbin?! Do you even love your job more than me?!" Jaehwan explodes, as tears started to pool inside. His feelings becomes messier and he can't handle everything that comes out from his mouth anymore. He was closed to curse at Wonshik, but Jaehwan cares for everything to make Wonshik feels at ease. But sometime, Jaehwan feels like he was taken for granted. All of his kindness and tolenrance were like being stepped on. 

"Jaehwan-ah... we talked about this before, didn't we?"

"We did, but always ended up with you looking at your work when I come over and watching the shows instead of focusing on me when we hardly can properly look into each other. Are we even together.... This is tiring, Kim Wonshik. So tired. I'm leaving. Take your time and think about what I said. If you love me, you will change, but seems like its hard for you," with that, Jaehwan wipes his tears away and exited the house, leaving Wonshik alone in the apartment. 

As he arrived at his shared house with Hakyeon and Hongbin, Jaehwan dashed to his bedroom, ignoring the calls from the elder and Hongbin who happened to be at the living room, watching dramas. When Hakyeon is calling from the outside, Jaehwan is more busy in crying and bawling his eyes out from the burst in his boyfriend's place. Should he still tell himself that he got a boyfriend? Or have they break up nonverbally? Jaehwan doesn't know but as much he hates it, Jaehwan doesn't wanted to break up with Wonshik. It was just Wonshik's behaviours makes him feel disappointed, so far everything was fine. Maybe. Hakyeon and Hongbin looks at each other before the elder decided to walk on the stairs, going to Jaehwan's bedroom. 

To his shook, Hakyeon bang the door, as he heard the loud cries come out from the room, almost wanted to break the door. But Jaehwan open the door by himself and gives Hakyeon a hug, and cries onto his shoulder. At first, Hakyeon was almost choked, but he doesn't want to create any gag when Jaehwan is not in the mood, so he drags along Hongbin into Jaehwan's room and they waited for the blonde to finish crying. It takes him 15 minutes to stop crying and lay his head on Hakyeon's shoulder, sometimes wanted to laugh when he heard Hakyeon cursed 'whoever made my child crying I will kick his ass' and even 'i will cut his dick or if its a she, i will pay someone to fuck her and leave her in the bushes'. He know Hakyeon was just joking since his friend can't even hurt a fly, only his mouth as sharp as knife. 

"Are you okay now, honey?" Hakyeon brush his hair, as Jaehwan raised his face up and looking all terrible. The eldest between them shooting glares at Hongbin when the maknae was about to state a sarcastic remarks. "What happened? Which ass should I kick?" he asked, but Jaehwan seems nervous to tell, yet Hakyeon doesn't wanted to push him. Then, he ushers Hongbin to get a glass of water for Jaehwan to drink.

"I.... actually... dated someone," Jaehwan mumbles, while staring at the cup.

"I know," Hakyeon said.

"Me too," Hongbin raised his hands up, and looking at Jaehwan with his huge eyes. But his eyes can't beat Jaehwan's when both of his friends knew that he's dating someone.

"So you know that I'm dating, Dr. Kim?" both of them nods. "Its Dr Kim's ass huh. Okay I'll bring Sanghyuk to beat his sorry ass tomorrow.... but, you wanna talk about it?" Hongbin balled his fist and punched on his palm, gesturing that he will give a nice lesson to the elder tomorrow along with his boyfriend.

"We dated secretly because he afraid that the higher officer knows he's dating a student, he escorted me. It was great at first and I can manage, but somehow, I felt like he was fading away. He lost in his job too much and when I came over, he only focused on his work, instead of me. Of course.... I'm not jealous but we can't always meet up and yet he did this. I was... upset. But how did you know I'm dating Dr Kim and didn't said anything?" Jaehwan explained the reason, looking at the two males only nodding his head. Well, Hongbin might can related with his case, and Hakyeon... he was just silent and maybe have something ran across his head about their afternoon cafeteria little discussion.

"First, its me Cha Hakyeon and I think you also have privacy so I didn't say anything. But Jaehwan-ah, is it that dangerous to date a staff?" Hakyeon carefully asked.

"Why? Having a second thought about Mr Jung?" Hongbin winks at him, but groans when Hakyeon slap his head.

"No, dumbass. I honestly don't care about that, since Mr Jung is just a substitute lecturer. I can flirt him as much as I wanted. Cha Hakyeon is fearless and loved by all. The college won't kick me,"

"Yeah, they won't. But they can kick Mr Jung, your sweetheart," Jaehwan snickers.

"Honeys, there is this one thing we called secret and do it slyly. Anyway, don't mind me, Jaehwan here is important. Let's get at him tomorrow, Binnie," Hakyeon slings his arms over Hongbin's shoulder and another one on Jaehwan's shoulder. 

Jaehwan feels calm for now, since he finally have someone to talk about and to cry on about his relationship. There's no need to keep it low or doing something secretly behind Hakyeon, since its hard for him to lie towards Hakyeon. Like now, he knows that Jaehwan is in a relationship with the college doctor. There's nothing safe behind Hakyeon and the diva knows everything. No need to keep a secret since everything will comes put. Jaehwan feels a bit sorry for his friends since he thought he knows Hakyeon better, but Hakyeon didn't talk loudly about their relationship even when he knows about it, he glads about it. And he really wanted Hakyeon to kick his ass, so Wonshik will look at him better and appreciate his presence more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Before leaving the class, Hakyeon waits for the whole classmates of his to scramble outside first which leaving no one except Mr Jung Taekwoon, who is smoking hot with his shirts unbuttoned on the few upper one, Hakyeon really had a great sight today. Hence, he walks down from the seat and straight go to Taekwoon who doesn't seem to notice that Hakyeon still haven't leave the classroom. Until he feels the presence behind him, and other man's perfume lingers around his nose. Taekwoon now noticed the presence behind me, so he pay a glances at the student before continue tidying up his things. Hakyeon only looks at how Taekwoon tries so hard to ignore his presence, and he brings one finger on the elder's shoulder, tracing the line from the sharp shoulder along his long arms. Hakyeon likes what he see, but Taekwoon doesn't like being touch. 

As usual, he shrugs away Hakyeon's hand off him and continue doing his things. Not that he didn't notice Hakyeon chuckles and sit on the table facing him with his legs crossed, showing off his long slender legs and perfect thigh. He can see Hakyeon's skin showing off under the ripped black jeans and the sleeveless top he wore, Hakyeon is purposely doing that. Showing off is his major and Taekwoon is his assignment. Hakyeon place both his hands on the desk, leaning down while staring at Taekwoon. "Hey Mr Jung. Are you free tonight?" Taekwoon's breath hitched as Hakyeon called him out, with that 'normal' tone of voice he usually did on him. Instead of giving him the answer that he wanted, Taekwoon only replies a simple no. Hakyeon nods and start swaying his long legs, but as soon he saw Taekwoon finished his things and wanted to walk pass him, Hakyeon extended one of his legs, stopping the elder.

Glaring, Taekwoon feels frustrated with the harrasment. "What do want, Cha Hakyeon? I'm busy to entertain you," his soft low voice echoes in the silent room, sending hotness on Hakyeon. He really likes it when Taekwoon tried to be scary like the way he met him on the first day, but still its Cha Hakyeon who scared of nothing. 

"Sir, are you sure you're not a parking ticket?" Taekwoon frowns, not understand what Hakyeon said, before he heard the next sentence. "Because you've got fine all over you," and the student laugh alone over his law jokes. Its cringe, but Sanghyuk being the good kid he told him quite few things about law pickup lines since both of them came from the same faculty. Except Hakyeon is the senior and Sanghyuk is a junior. Meanwhile as for Taekwoon, he doesn't know where to find the jokes or even the pickup line that Hakyeon tried to use on him. But, since Hakyeon's legs in still standing strong stopping him from walking, Taekwoon gulps his saliva silently and still trying to control his expression, upon seeing those skin under the ripped jeans. 

"Sir? Mr Jung?" Hakyeon snaps his finger in front of Taekwoon and noticed the elder is actually staring at his legs.

Smirking Hakyeon knows now his weakness. "Sir, I know I have nice legs. But do you know what makes it prettier?" Taekwoon turns his gaze at Hakyeon, with his stern and stoic face. But one thing that Taekwoon didn't know, he can't hide those red ears and blushed on his cheeks.

"...what?" 

"With you in between them," Hakyeon hooked his lecturer with his legs and trap the elder while crossing his legs around Taekwoon's waist. Their too closed proximity is nothing for Hakyeon but, as for Taekwoon, being with his student like this in the university is the thing that he wanted to avoid. He keeps reminding himself that he comes as a lecturer and doesn't want to taint his name with this little things, but now here he is. In the hands of Cha Hakyeon only with a sharp pickup line. The alluring scent around Hakyeon isn't helping him at all, how much Taekwoon wished for Hakyeon to be smelly so he can easily push this guy away from him and avoiding him as much as he can. Hakyeon on have his arms on the table, without touching Taekwoon at all, but only his legs work on it and pushing Taekwoon's body to get closer wth his.

As he can feel Taekwoon's tensing, Hakyeon know he is the winner. Plus, Taekwoon's large hands already automatically on his thigh, Hakyeon smirks in victory. They are about to lock their lips together when the certain tall man with updo hair and his huge glasses boyfriend a bit shorter with a dimple, currently close his eyes, protecting from what was about to come. "As much as you wanted to do that Mr Cha, we have a Jaehwan's boyfriend to be dead. Hello Mr Jung!" Sanghyuk bows down and forcing Hongbin to bow down together with holding the back of his head. 

Taekwoon finally realized what had he done with Hakyeon and snaps to reality, since Hakyeon is smiling at him and already letting go of his waist. Without further ado, he grabs his things and run away from the classroom in embarrassment. Cursing himself, Taekwoon was feeling so frustrated, sick, angry and ashamed for acting like that and fall that easily. Crashing himself inside of the the toilet, Taekwoon sigh out loud and stares at the tent inside his pants, asking to be let go. Without anyone knowing, especially to a brat named Cha Hakyeon, Taekwoon had to jerk off in the toilet while thinking of himself fucking his little bratty horny teenager student.

 

**...**

 

"Not bad, huh. Its just four days and you had him around your legs. Teach me sunbaenim," Sanghyuk slings his arms around Hakyeon's shoulder. He was the only one didn't against for Hakyeon to seduce Taekwoon while the other two are worried with Hakyeon acting so bold in the college. What if he got caught like they did just now? What if someone see him flirting with Mr Jung or saw him suck his dick or something. Hongbin keep silence to himself upon having those thoughts on his friend. Hakyeon is very fearless, and he's very smart. But Hongbin doesn't like it if it affects someone else as well. He sighed and look outside of the window in the back seat of Sanghyuk's car. Normally he would run to the passanger seat but today he doesn't feel like it and only think about both Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Jaehwan's boyfriend and Mr Jung. 

Sanghyuk carefully drives his car and still in laughing mode with Hakyeon, as he heard to Hakyeon's story that h used the pickup line that Sanghyuk taught him before. Of course, the younger feels proud as heck, when Mr Jung was actually fall for that and about to get into Hakyeon's pants just now, which things escalated quickly. Suddenly, they were almost get into an accident when someone with black leather jacket and fullfaced helme, riding the superbike in the college area in a full speed. Its surprised the three of them and even Hongbin who lost in the deep thought also join them cursing at the asshole for riding that fast. "If I bring my car I would have just ran into him and step on his ugly bike," Hakyeon rolls his eyes whilst Sanghyuk focus back to the road.

And they finally arrived at the infirmary parking lot, as the trio comes out like a boss with Hakyeon greeted by the Medic juniors at the department. It was normal for Hongbin and Sanghyuk to have the attention on them too though even sometimes Hongbin hates the compliments. He only smiles when Hakyeon asked him too and appreciate all the love. They walked inside the building and finally the certain white door with a square red cross caught their eyes. What makes them become happier is 'Dr Kim Wonshik - Present'. Their target is inside and Hakyeon loose himself to do the attack. Sanghyuk takes the initiative to countdown and Hongbin already have the grip on the door. As Sanghyuk counted to three, Hongbin open up the door and Hakyeon makes his way inside the inifirmary with his always loud voice in meeting the doctor.

"Dr Kim!! I'm here to kick your a- Mr Jung?" Hakyeon stop in the middle as he saw Jung Taekwoon instead of Dr. Kim Wonshik sitting comfortably in the infirmary. He was shocked since just now he was at the faculty with the lecturer but now, the man is there in the infirmary. Those two behind can't stop rubbing his eyes, just in case if they're seeing things since just minutes ago they saw Taekwoon was with Hakyeon in the class, in a very promising position. 

"Are you stalking me, Cha Hakyeon?" Taekwoon place his coffee on the table and he shouts at his friend inside the toilet, said there are three kids and one of them retarded wanted to meet him. Hakyeon need to calm his feels when Taekwoon just called him retarded and walks inside, with his two friends. "As much I love to do that, sweetheart I have a thing to do with Dr. Kim. Mr Jung can you please step outside for a moment?" Hakyeon smiles at him and gesture to the lecturer at the exit door.

"Hyung that's rude to do that. Wasn't he- umphhhh" Hongbin cups Sanghyuk's mouth before the freshman get any further with information. Hakyeon sighed and looks at Wonshik. "Dr Kim we need to talk with you alone.... its about my baby," and Taekwoon spits his coffee immediately after he heard the words baby.

"I never done anything to you, though. We can't have babies together," glaring, Hakyeon can't think that this doctor is really dense or he just wasn't aware of what Hakyeon know what he had done.

"Okay then what about Jae-"

"Okay got it! Taekwoonie get out for a while. I need to talk with these kids," he rushed Taekwoon to get off his seat and chased him out from the room with coffee still on his hand. Finally after Taekwoon has left the room, Hakyeon take a seat at where Taekwoon has seated just now, which is directly facing Dr Kim and easier for him to talk.

"Why did you hurt my Jaehwan?" Hakyeon interrogate him and the Hyukbin is staring intensely.

"I assumed you know what happened already since... well, you know me and Jaehwan... together. I... don't know. I'm sorry for made him cry last night. How was he?" carefully, Wonshik asked Hakyeon, to know what had happened to his Jaehwan.

"He cried. A lot. And you know what makes him hurt even more? When you decided to ignore his presence and didn't treat him right. Jaehwan ws good enough to keep low of his relationship with you and not telling anyone even me to make you feel safe with yout job. But what you did was taking him for granted and I can't let someone like you to have an angel like Jae. If I'm a lawyer right now I would have sue you and throw you in the prison for hurting someone as innocent like Jaehwan. Dr Kim, you're intelligent, so much better for a person like Jaehwan. I know Jaehwan isn't that smart, nor he's hot. But still, that's not a cue for you to break his heart. He loves you so much and even can deal with your shi- crap I mean, sorry," 

"If I want someone hot, I would have date you instead. I love Jaehwan, I really do. But... maybe I was a bit carried away with the thesis and all... of the secrets. I'm used to not having Jaehwan too close with me and I don't know that it affected him that much... I know I'm wrong... and I tried to apologize but Jaehwan haven't replied to my text nor answering my calls. I was worried a lot when he walked away last night and look for him, but I didn't found him," he lowers his head down feeling sorry. 

This time, Sanghyuk opened up his mouth. "I know that my hyung cooked for you, help you to keep your secret, distanced himself from you when we both know that Jaehwan hyung likes skinship. How much he suffered not to tell anyone that he has a boyfriend, and he was jealous to see me and Hongbin all lovey dovey in public but he can't do that with you. Now I wanted to asked you, did you ever do anything for him? Where were you when Jaehwan failed his test that one time? Did you ever asked how was his day, have he eaten or not. Did you know that he's not sleeping for days thinking how was you doing when you're sick. He might keep silent for himself but we all know you guys are already together. DId you ever sacrificed things for him?" 

Being attacked with two future prosecutors isn't a good fight for Wonshik. So he just lower his head, feeling all guilty and sad, thinking what had he done and hurt Jaehwan badly. "...I'm sorry... I will treat him better I promise. I love Jaehwan a lot and can't live without him. I just.... I know I'm selfish, I admit that I'm useless but I promised I will change. This will be the last time, I promise... please kids?" Hakyeon looks at Hongbin and the dimple raised his phone from his hands and show it at Wonshik.

"Jaehwan hyung, did you hear that? He promised. If he did break his promise, I will break his dick and give dogs to eat," Hongbin said as he glares at the doctor, sending shives in his spine. 

 _"Please do so, Binnie. Kim Wonshik if you don't appreciate me once again I would never come back to you anymore. Gotta hang up, I have a meeting. And Han Sanghyuk, we gotta talk about you insulting me for failing my test. I love you Dr. Kim,"_ before Wonshik can say anything, Jaehwan already put off the call and the two hyenas and one mother hyena glare at the poor lovesick doctor.

"We let you go as Jaehwan asked us not to go hard on you. But no more in the second time, because like Hongbin said. We'll cut off your dick and give the dogs to eat. Let's go kids," Hakyeon brings his friends out, leaving Wonshik alone. 

 _Kids nowadays are scary._  He speaks in his mind and sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the test for History subject and Hakyeon can't be anymore patience to impress the sexy long legs in front with his magnificient flying colors test. Just hoping that Taekwoon won't purposely failed him in the test though. He enters the class, very earlier than usual and earlier than his classmates. It was his nature ever since Hakyeon started his life in university, he hates being late for test. If he came early, Hakyeon will study a little bit more and read his small notes on his hand. He becomes to engrossed in reading his notes, completely ignoring the elder who just entered the class and setting up his stuff. For Hakyeon, today is one of the most important day since he will answer the test under Taekwoon's observation. So, instead of goofing around, Hakyeon focused on his reading and understanding his notes.

Since the test will start at 9:30 am, they have half an hour more to start. Sometimes, his classmate will come to him and asked about certain topics they don't know; Hakyeon gladly to help them and makes tehm to understand better. Without him noticing, Taekwoon actually watch him from his desk and examines how Hakyeon reacted with his friends. He looks genuine and smile widely no matter how many friends came to him and asked him questions; which Taekwoon found so much disturbing and distraction when he's studying. But Hakyeon still manage to put on a smile and helps his friends. Well, he can see that Hakyeon is actually a good kid, and he overheard the talk between Wonshik and Hakyeon's friends in the infirmary and learnt Hakyeon is overprotective over his friends. Okay that's one of good point that he found positive about Hakyeon.

But still, he can't manage with those flirtatious acts that Hakyeon pulled around him. He saw Hakyeon had flirted with other students too, like Minhyuk and Hongbin the other day, the guy with huge glasses. So, he assumed Hakyeon was just playing around with him since Taekwoon was the only one didn't give him the attention that he wanted. Sighing, he calls out the whole classes for attendance checks. One by one the students answered him with a 'Present' and 'Absent'. But when it's Hakyeon's turn, the whole class laughed and wow-ed at him.

"Cha Hakyeon?"

"I prefer if you call me by my nickname sir," Hakyeon answers. 

"And what is that?" the lecturer frowns.

" _Baby_ ," the whole class boo in amazed with Hakyeon's punchline. Taekwoon calmly holding himself from having high blood pressure just because of this one particular student that always made his day tiring. When he placed the test paper on Hakyeon's table, the student will purposely brushed their hands together and thanked him like 'thankyou sweetheart' which send goosebumps in Taekwoon's bone. Acting normally, Taekwoon spreads the test paper on the other kids table and quickly walk to his table, trying to put off the red blushed on his face. Day by day, Hakyeon has becomes bolder and after the day they almost kissed, Taekwoon tried his best to avoid seeing Hakyeon anywhere outside of the class. Not because of he hates him, but he just afraid the same incident will happened and made him fall for Hakyeon's trick.

That's scary. As the test starts, Taekwoon walks around, but he can see how focused Hakyeon when he's answering his paper, how confident when he circle all the answer and Taekwoon glances at bit at Hakyeon's answer, all correct. He hits every question right and even the subjective answers too. He becomes too focused to look at Hakyeon's answer when the younger suddenly whispers. "I know you miss me, Mr Jung. But can you walk to others too? I can't focus as you makes me wanted to jump on you right now instead of answering my test. You don't want to be questioned if I failed the test right?" Hakyeon winks at him and watch Taekwoon walks away from him. Taekwoon noticed, Hakyeon would puffed his cheeks and brush his fringe with his pinky fingers. He also will plays with his pen when thinking. The eyes of Hakyeon, when answering the papers makes him looks like the best student of the college. 

He looks like a different person. This time, Taekwoon can look at him properly without any distraction since he wasn't comfortable to look at Hakyeon because the younger always this kind of undressing him with his eyes looked. But now, its Taekwoon's turn to look at Hakyeon. The slightly long hair that covered his eyes makes Hakyeon looks gentler. Taekwoon admit that Hakyeon has a great body and those plump ass that he always swaying before his eyes. He can't help but to stare whenever Hakyeon turned his back. Plus, the great skin complexion of his, he looks like a princess instead of a prince. Glowing and beautiful. 

 _Wait fuck, did I just said Hakyeon is beautiful?!!_ Taekwoon sighed loudly until he attracted most of the students inside the class.

"Sorry, you may continue," embarrased, Taekwoon only clears his throat before assuring the students to finish the test. He pay a glance at Hakyeon and see the younger is laughing because of his behaviour just now. Okay now, what? His big sincere teethy smile? Taekwoon can only wished to bang his head on the table.

 

**...**

 

After the test, Taekwoon was the first one to leave the class without paying any glances at his student, running away from his embarrassment. Now, he just wanted to put all this stuff and eat his lunch. Food makes him feels better and can start the day once again. His face is red and his stomach is grumbling; was his fault for not taking his breakfast. Suddenly, he heard someone called his name from afar and it was the same voice he heard asking him to call the latter 'baby'. Great! Out of all the people why must Hakyeon greets him and walks behind him right now. Taekwoon ignores his presence and lost in his own thought of having great and silent lunch alone without his doctor friend since Wonshik was on leave with his boyfriend to make up their fights. What a lucky guy huh. Back to the guy beside him, Hakyeon is smiling widely and staring at him, as if he wanted to asked Taekwoon for something.

Without any topic to talk, Hakyeon only smiling beside Taekwoon outside of the faculty since they're walking to the same destination. Before the test, there was this one lecturer asking for Hakyeon to come to the office for something after he finished the test. So, here he is. Walking beside Taekwoon and wanted to tease him about what had happened in the class just now. However, his smile disappear and changed into a monstrous facial expression, alongside with profanities when a sudden crazy student, driving recklessly beside the small road which Taekwoon was walking on the side. The lecturer was almost to get hit, but thanked to Hakyeon's quick sense, both of them only fall on the grass. 

"What the fuck with that car?! Fucking hell. Are you okay, sir?" Hakyeon collects Taekwoon's papers and then help him to stand up as well. Of course, Taekwoon received the extended hand, and stand up before taking the papers on Hakyeon's hand. "Thanks," he mouthed softly and continue their walks.

"Aish, stupid driver. Did he think he got money to buy me another Gucci shoes. Its all dirty," Hakyeon stops for a while and wipe his white shoes that becomes browish because of the dirt. He just got the shoes from his parents last weekend and now its dirty. Plus, Hakyeon can feel his palm a bit sting, so he takes a look for a second. "Omo! Its bleeding!! Its bleeding!! What to do!! Tissue!! My tissue!!" Taekwoon who already walked in front, stop for a while when Hakyeon isn't beside him and glances at the back. Hakyeon is struggling to find a tissue in his bag with one of his hands bleed. Freaking out, Taekwoon turns back and rushed to the injured Hakyeon since he was hurt after helping him from the car. 

Instead of waiting for Hakyeon to find the tissue that don't even exist since Hongbin used them all, Taekwoon fishes his handkerchief from the back pocket and wraps Hakyeon's bleeding hands. "Yah, why didn't you tell me that you get hurt?!" Taekwoon scolds, ignoring the hissing sound coming out from Hakyeon's lips. Its a bit hurt since the wound is quite deep, he might need to go to the infirmary.

"Why? So that you can kiss it better, sir? Woah, I can't believe you touch my hand without I asked. Ironic," Hakyeon jokes and thanked the lecturer for helping him with the injury. 

"Where are you going?" ignoring the flirtings, Taekwoon asked and walks beside Hakyeon to the office together and Hakyeon explained about the lecturer need his help for something. So, Hakyeon need to go and know what's the task. Maybe if its not a burden, Hakyeon can be a help. Taekwoon nods, listening to his babbles about the stupid driver that almost hit Hakyeon's future boyfriend to be (Taekwoon faked his gag because of this). "Hey, I'm not joking, sir! You know what my shirt is made up of?" Hakyeon shows off his pink sweater and makes Taekwoon to examine his head to toe dressing. All from expensive brand especially that Gucci shoes, 300 dollar, from what he knows.

"Your shirt is Supreme.... Gucci shoes,"

"No sir! You're wrong! Its boyfriend material! LMAO," and Taekwoon fall for that random pickup lines again. Taekwoon shakes his head off telling himself how random Hakyeon is when talking and sometimes he talked about how hot Taekwoon is when he teach, how sexy Taekwoon is when he walked and how seductive Taekwoon is when he smells. He just talking mostly about Taekwoon to Taekwoon himself, not that the elder tried to cut him off when talking. Its quite good to listen compliments from someone when the other students were scared of him and here comes Hakyeon; pulling jokes to the lecturer. Once again, Hakyeon stopped on his feet, before roaming his hands around his pocket and back pocket, wearing a nervous facial expression.

He becomes worried and nervous, when he feels the rectangular device isn't inside his pocket, before staring at Taekwoon with his mouth gaps for a little. "What?" the lecturer asked. 

"My phone! I think I lost it there where we fall. Can I borrow your phone sir? I need to call and look for it!" Hakyeon pleads, using his puppy eyes. Of course, seeing how worried Hakyeon is, Taekwoon quickly gives his phone for Hakyeon to use since he might really need his phone. Nervousely, Hakyeon dials up his number from Taekwoon's phone and bring the device to his ear, waiting for the other making a beeping sound.

However, both of them actually have different facial expression, when Hakyeon's phone actually was inside the bag for the whole time and it's ringing for several times. As for Hakyeon, he laughed because his phone wasn't actually missing though and it was just a trick so he can have Taekwoon's number slyly. But Taekwoon, he sighed and grab his phone back from Hakyeon's hand and let the younger to examine his phone that he found inside his bag. "Ahh the lecturer sent a text and he cancelled for me. Tch, I can go home and sleep now. By the way, thankyou for the phone number Mr Jung. I'll call you later," Hakyeon winks at the elder before blowing a kiss at him and ran away before Taekwoon get to delete the number from his phone.

Feeling frustrated and how dumb he can be, Taekwoon just wanted to leave this college quickly and ran away from this troublemaker. "YAH CHA HAKYEON!!!!" he yells on top of his lungs, at the younger that becomes smaller from his eyesight. Cursing himself, Taekwoon wants to cry so bad at this time. What a bad day for him to encounter with a student named Cha Hakyeon.


	7. Chapter 7

The injuries on his hand, makes Hakyeon feel so weak and sleepy and nauseous, that's why he's here sleeping on his bed ever since he arrived home and still haven't taken off the handkerchief wrapped on the wound. Hakyeon groans softly and stretched his body on the bed, but still, haven't shown any sign to get up. But, the hungriness inside his tummy ruins everything, which Hakyeon finally opens up his eyes because of the sudden need to be feed. Slowly, he places his foot on the floor, before making his way to the kitchen and looking for the chef of the house in charge. But what he found was Sanghyuk and Hongbin cuddling at the couch with ramyun's cups shattered on the coffee table. The youngsters noticed, that the owner of the house was awake and saw the handkerchief bandaged on his palm. Without asking any more details of what had happened, Hongbin quickly rushed to his room and look for the first aid kit.

They were actually saw Hakyeon's hand was hurt ever since Hongbin saw Hakyeon sleeping soundly in his room, but feeling sorry to wake him up. So, now is the right time to tie the elder on the couch and treat his found. Hakyeon is still cranky since he's hungry, but no more feeling sleepy since he had enough of sleep just now. But somehow, he feels like puking ever since he opened up his eyes. Leaning against the couch, Hakyeon looks at Sanghyuk who seemed to be so engrossed with the show. "Yah Sanghyuk-ah.... get me some food," Hakyeon mumbles and taps his hungry tummy with his right hand. Thank God the injured one was left, so Hakyeon has no problem in writings or doing his job. 

"We're going to eat at Jaehwan hyung's boyfriend's place. He cooked for us there since Dr. Kim wanted to properly greet us as his boyfriend," Hongbin answers instead of Hakyeon. Hearing the word doctor has made Hakyeon to shiver down to his spine since he's actually feeling sick and doesn't favor doctor so much. However, not to make the situation awkward, he only keeps silence and obeys Hongbin's order to stay still because of the cuts on his hand. Its quite deep according to the younger, but Hakyeon can tell that already with the very awful pain shots from his palm. Not to mention his body also was quite aching though, maybe because of the effect from the fall. Hakyeon feels so bad and worried what if the car really hit Taekwoon at the road. He would have hunted him down and skinned him alive if that's happened. As the bandage is done, Hakyeon examined how perfect it looks and suddenly questioned Hongbin about him choosing the photography majoring.

"But hyung, how did you fall and hurt this bad. You also feel a bit warm, are you sick?" Hongbin touches his forehead, but Hakyeon shrugs away the hand and walks to the kitchen. "I just... fell. And I will take some meds, don't worry. When will we go to have dinner? I'm too hungry...." whining, Hakyeon opened up the fridge and take out his banana milk as the substitute before having the real dinner.

"Actually, now and we just wait for you hyung. Go get ready. We'll wait for you," said Sanghyuk, before ushers the elder away to the bathroom since he still needs time to cuddle with his Bean.

It takes him only half an hour to get ready, and ride on Sanghyuk's car since he claimed Hakyeon will only speed up if he gets on that Audi R8 shit. Well, Hakyeon was nowhere to decline the facts though and now he feels a little bit unease since the injuries were a bit hurt. Think that makes him a little bit warm. It is very rare for Hakyeon to shut up when he's in the car with Hyukbin but the silent scream was obvious enough to tell that Hakyeon isn't feeling well. "Hyung, do you want us to bring you to the clinic?" Sanghyuk asked, yet only received a soft 'no, I'm okay' thingy that the younger won't buy it. Shaking his head, Sanghyuk silently drives the two of them to the address that Jaehwan sent them just now.

Right after they arrived in Wonshik's place, Sanghyuk being Sanghyuk, he pushed Hakyeon inside first and drag him to wherever the couch is. "Dr. Kim, can you please check on this stubborn child? I think he's having a fever," Wonshik blinks his eyes dumbfounded, since he heard the commotion from the kitchen, and Jaehwan was the one open up the door for them. And now, he saw Hakyeon being cranky and only wanted to sleep with his hand wrapped in a bandage. Without further ado, he walks to his room and takes everything he had like a doctor did, before moving towards Hakyeon to check on his temperature. 

"It is not that high though. He might feel a bit sick because of the injuries. What happened to the college diva?" Wonshik looks at both Hongbin and Sanghyuk, looking for confirmation and so does Jaehwan. He was clueless since he wasn't there at the house nor seeing Hakyeon at the college, so he knows nothing. 

"Diva also human, doc. I just feel, a bit tired since I'm hungry. Quick give me food, Hwannie," Hakyeon looks at Jaehwan and walks to the table to eat. Rude or not, Hakyeon doesn't care since he only has breakfast for today before the test. And it was only a small bread and milk. So, Hakyeon is extremely hungry right now before Jaehwan asked him to wait for another person that has yet to come. Sighing, he pouts and puts back the food on the table, but lit up smiling when Jaehwan brought him a fresh apple from the fridge to fill his tummy. "Anyway, who's coming? Never know Jaehwan got other friends," munching the apple, Hakyeon speaks up as his mood is getting better and not as cranky as before he had the apple.

"Its Dr. Kim's friend, Mr Jung," listening to the name, Hakyeon choked the apple until his face becomes reddening and calling out for water. The three of Hakyeon's friends already wanted to laugh, but seeing how serious Hakyeon's glare is, they decided to keep it low since Wonshik might know nothing about Hakyeon trying to flirt with his friend. Wonshik was the first one to greet Taekwoon from the front door, followed by Jaehwan and Hyukbin whilst Hakyeon is acting like he is really sick, slowly walks to the couch and lay there discreetly. Hakyeon purposely fakes his cough and groaning like he is totally in pain, which made Wonshik the doctor to run to him instead of Taekwoon.

"Yah, Cha Hakyeon. Weren't you feel better just now?" he takes out his stethoscope and place the end on Hakyeon's chest. Seeing Hakyeon's cough endlessly, Taekwoon furrows his eyebrow, before moving his feet to the younger. From Taekwoon's eyes, he knows that Hakyeon is pretending, so does Hakyeon's friends. They know Hakyeon so much to see that he is just pretending to be sick. "Wonshikie, I think Hakyeon needs an injection. Since he looks awfully sick. Or we can just cut his hand so that he won't be sick anymore. Right, Hakyeonie?" Jaehwan snickers from the side and glances at Taekwoon, sending him a quick wink.

Listening to Jaehwan babbles like ahjumma, Hakyeon jolts up his body and stomps his feet to the dining table, throwing tantrums. How dare he humiliate Hakyeon in front of Taekwoon. Not even once he can see Taekwoon is smiling, but because of Jaehwan's wink at him, Taekwoon crafted a small smile on his lips. He's not jealous, but if Jaehwan doesn't need an effort to make the elder smile, then why Hakyeon needs to do so many things only to get a smile from the elder. As far from Hakyeon remembered, Taekwoon never smiles at him, not paying a serious glance. Well, except just now since Hakyeon injured because of him. 

"How was your hand, Hakyeon?" the elder softly asked.

"Oh, it's getting better. I will give back your handkerchief later, sir," enthusiastically, Hakyeon answers while waving his hand in front of Taekwoon, which his behavior and their conversation receive a weird staring from the four friends. Awkwardly, Hakyeon looks back at his friends. "...what?" 

"I was almost got hit by a car, and Hakyeon pushed me away so his hand was scrapped on the road. That's all," Taekwoon explained.

"Reaaally...... huh," Hongbin glares at his hyung and feed himself the food as they all started eating.

"Hmm, poor Hakyeon hyung," Sanghyuk sighed suddenly and looks at his food as if he doesn't have the appetite to eat anymore. "His left hand was injured, his sexual frustration must be pooling inside," his second sentence makes almost everyone to choke on their food; by almost is only Wonshik and Taekwoon was surprised with their sudden rated conversation.

"Said it to yourself brat. You think I didn't know that you were banned from touching Binnie?" 

"Yeah, but I still have someone to help. Unlike you, virgin ass," 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Hakyeon gets up on his seat and ready to hit Sanghyuk, when Jaehwan and Hongbin stop the fight between two law students. "tch, fucking dick sucker," Hakyeon mumbles while shoving food in his mouth, ignoring the hard glare from Jaehwan to him while Hongbin already pinching Sanghyuk under the table for being rude in front of their lecturers.

Hakyeon quickly finished his first bowl and now having the second bowl, shoving the bowl towards Jaehwan, asking for a refill. It was always Jaehwan to take care of their food even at home. "So, Dr. Kim. Since when you and Jaehwan together?" Hakyeon stares at the elder, acting like the fierce mother in law. Jaehwan at the side, already poking his waist, asking him to play nice since Wonshik is still older than him by years. His friend here still doesn't seem to understand the meaning of playing nice. How can he when this person here is Jaehwan's boyfriend that made him cry the other day. Hakyeon is still having Wonshik under his observation since he doesn't want Jaehwan to come home crying again.

"Uhh.. a year. By the way, just call me hyung. Its too formal if you guys keep calling me doctor," nodding, Jaehwan was satisfied since Wonshik remembered their anniversary. If not, he will be the first one will slice his throat.

"Woah you guys kept the secret for a year? Daebak..." Hongbin's eyes went wide.

"Anyway Hakyeon, if this is not rude to ask. But do you have any boyfriend?" Hakyeon looks up to meet with Wonshik's eyes, before looking at Taekwoon with a smile. "I don't have any, but I'm trying to get this one. He's a hard one," all of the people on the table noticed the look that Hakyeon gives to Taekwoon who sits facing him, while his legs going up and down, caressing Taekwoon's thigh. Hongbin saw the red face Taekwoon and back to see Hakyeon is happily smiling. "Hyung, stop it. Poor Mr. Jung wanted to have a proper meal,"

"what? I don't do anything. Right, sweetheart?" again with that petname, that Hakyeon had been calling the elder. But not even once Taekwoon has scolded him for that though, that's why Hakyeon continues to call him that regardless of their age.

"I want to eat Hakyeon.... stop bothering me," Taekwoon warns softly, making Hakyeon pouts and put his legs down. "....okay. Anyway sir. Have you marked my paper? How much did I get?"

"Ahh hyung, we're eating, stop being a smartass, please. You still managed to get full marks no need to ask," Sanghyuk was annoyed when the topic about studies were brought off. What a turn off. "I'm just asking Han Sanghyuk. Stop being rude to me," and they back at it again.

Hakyeon shakes his head and turns his attention towards Taekwoon, putting more kimchi on his rice again. "Anyway Hakyeon hyung. Today is Friday night so... wanna join us?" Hongbin timidly asked since they're in front of the elder, but still, they're not a minor. And Hakyeon is a party animal.

"I don't do party Hongbin-ah..."

"Hyung, did hurt your hand affected on your brain also?" Jaehwan brings his hand to caress Hakyeon's head, acting as if he's worried. _Hakyeon is not a party animal huh_. Taekwoon chuckles upon the thought when the first time he met this kid. Hakyeon was smelling like smoke and alcohol though

"But since you guys will go straight to the club, how can I get home? Stupid Sanghyuk doesn't let me drive,"

"Taekwoon can send you home, right?" Wonshik offers on behalf of Taekwoon, but the elder seems to shock to bring Hakyeon on his superbike. 

"I don't have a car Wonshik...."

"Oh come on. Hakyeon, I can lend you my helmet later. Taekwoon will bring you home,"

"Heol, you mean I can hug Mr. Jung as tight as I want?!!!! Assa!!!!" and then Hakyeon suddenly becomes healthier than the moment he stepped on Wonshik's house for being too happy since Taekwoon will bring him home. Plus on the bike. Its the bonus for Hakyeon and he can't thank God more than anything. All the insults and fight with Sanghyuk becomes blurry since riding the bike with Taekwoon is the cure to his pain at heart. Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in," Hakyeon opened up the door for his lecturer to come inside. To be honest, Taekwoon was about to leave as soon as possible, since it is unpleasant to be left alone with Hakyeon inside his penthouse and its kind of weird. But since Hakyeon insisted to serve him something, not to mention some kind of forcing also used on Taekwoon which he was quite annoyed. However, it is sorta rude to refuse someone and now Taekwoo is here, stepping inside the door of hell. Once he makes his way into Hakyeon's place, Taekwoon was amazed and mesmerized. How can such a student to live at this kind of high-end space unless his parents are freaking rich as hell? Hakyeon escorts the lecturer to sit in the living room, before walking to the kitchen and opened up his fridge, to give him only cola. Mind you, Cha Hakyeon is a rich brat and doesn't know how to even make his own drinks except for instant coffee and chocolate. So, this is as much as he can do, giving the elder cola.

He was about to give him alcohol so that Taekwoon can be drunk and Hakyeon can take advantage of him, but Hakyeon isn't that low and shameless. It was just only a slight thought before he only laughed it off and take something that is not alcoholic. He was so happy and excited to ride a superbike for the first time, with his hot lecturer on top of that. To receive the opportunity hugging a Jung Taekwoon becomes the greatest thing that had ever happened in his life and he really hugs the elder as tight as he can. Taekwoon needs to loosen the hug when they arrived at the traffic light since he need to breathe as well and Hakyeon's suffocating hug only to suffocate him more. However, Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon actually likes him a lot with his head laying comfortably on his back. Plus, Hakyeon's arms feels perfect around his waist, which made him feels like at home. 

Taekwoon roams his eyes around Hakyeon's urban living room and the curved television in his house is freaking huge with the game consoles scattered on the floor, telling him that only male students living in this house. A few minutes later, Taekwoon saw Hakyeon comes to him back with a glass of fizzy drink and cheesecake on his bandaged hand. "Yah, you don't have to bring me anything, really," standing up, Taekwoon takes the cake from Hakyeon's hand and brings them to the coffee table. 

"It's okay. That's the only thing I can serve you. I don't know how to make coffee so...... But it's edible, I don't spike your drink, sir,"

"Nevermind. Really? How can I trust you not to put weird things in this food?" Taekwoon eyed the cake, swallowing his saliva since he loves cake so much. Spiked or not, he will eat the free thing from Hakyeon and Taekwoon can see it comes from high-end stores.

"Oh come on. I can't do shit with this hand. Just say its a gratitude for taking me home," nodding, Taekwoon mouthed a small thank you before digging in the cake. As for Hakyeon, he feels full and satisfied enough to see the person that he crushed on is here in his house and now eating what he served him. Seeing how Taekwoon enjoys the food, Hakyeon smiles all the way from ear to ear. Never that he knows Taekwoon is such a big eater, just like when they have dinner in Wonshik's place just now. Taekwoon basically finished all the dishes and even got three full bowls of rice. It's surprising to see this lecturer eating a lot but his body isn't fat nor having extra bellies. Maybe because he used to work out, Hakyeon assumed after riding the bike. Taekwoon was very comfy and warm, makes him feel very safe.

"Hakyeon-ah, I've got a question for you," Taekwoon finished the cake and look into Hakyeon's eyes with his sharp feline eyed one. Blushing, Hakyeon only nods, since Taekwoon looks intimidating and hot at the same time, makes his fanboy inner side rush to his face. "Do you like me?" one question is enough to make Hakyeon's head turns away from looking at Taekwoon's face.

Taekwoon takes a long deep breathe, before saying the things that Hakyeon might don't like it. Or maybe it can make Hakyeon chase him out of his house and hate him for life. But he has to say it, or Hakyeon will get any further. "Okay look, I know you do. But the thing is.... I.... I'm sorry," Hakyeon looks at him back and see, Taekwoon is actually biting his lips to say the hurtful words. The word sorry hit Hakyeon like a typhoon, and his heart starts to beat faster than normal. He is incredibly shocked by the rejection, which Hakyeon can clearly understand that. He feels embarrassed, ashamed, humiliated but he hates to make the situation becomes tense. So much Hakyeon wanted to run to his room and cry like a girl, he quickly composed himself instead of shoving the elder immaturely. 

Awkwardly, Hakyeon laughed it off and playfully hit his lecturer's shoulder, despite of the shocking and hurt look that is too obvious in his eyes. "Ay-ayyy what are you saying, sir. Of course.. uh... but, may I ask why?" the nervous vibration laced in Hakyeon's voice, but still with the smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry but.. I can't return your feelings, Hakyeon," Taekwoon paused, trying to read what Hakyeon has in his mind, but the smile on Hakyeon's lips makes him feel bad. A lot. "Its... okay, you see. We are different and I'm your lecturer. We can't make it and I'm-"

"So basically you said you can't accept my feelings just because you are my lecturer? And you scared about the college to know that I'm dating you like that?" Hakyeon chuckles sarcastically, reaching out for Taekwoon's hand.

"I don't accept that rejection if that's the reason, Mr. Lecturer. I know you like me too, sir. If not you will scold me when I called you sweetheart," he clenches the huge hand, caressing the fingers with his thumb, trying to bring the inner truth from Taekwoon's heart. He knows the elder is just denying his feeling, instead of acknowledging his wants. 

"I'm sorry Hakyeon, but I don't like you, the way you wanted me to. It is wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong. Dr. Kim and Jaehwan dated for a year. Nothing happened. Then why can't we?" 

"That's them. I'm not like that... I'm sorry Hakyeon, I'm rea-" 

"Don't apologize Mr. Jung. I don't accept your apologies. But I just wanted you to know, I won't stop until you like me back. Just left them on the table. I'm tired and I want to be alone," Hakyeon left to his room since he can't hold his heart anymore. It clenches so hard like crazy and Hakyeon just wanted to be alone right now. Doesn't matter if he is being judged as immature or childish or acting like a high school girl. Hakyeon just wanted to go upstairs and crying on his pillow. Taekwoon saw the cold back and about to call Hakyeon, however, the younger only ignore his voice. Sighing, instead of left the plate on the table as Hakyeon said, Taekwoon collects all the plates and cups on the table, to the kitchen and wash them all for Hakyeon. That's the only thing he can do. 

He knows very well that Hakyeon is flirting with him, but Taekwoon doesn't want to play around with the kid's heart. Hakyeon is still young and he is already almost 30. He needs to find someone for him to lived with forever not just a fling, which Hakyeon is too young for him. For sure, Hakyeon is just confused because of Taekwoon's outer appearance, he assumed. After finished doing all the cleaning, left the house with a sorry heart.

 

**...**

 

Hakyeon wakes up to very bright light and his head feels very heavy, makes him unable to properly sit up until he heard a commotion from his left and right. Groaning, Hakyeon only open up his eyes slowly and saw Jaehwan is on his left and Hongbin on the right fighting with Sanghyuk to stop sleeping. "Hakyeon-ah?" he heard Jaehwan calls his name, and only reply with a hum. Why the heck his head feels so heavy and his body is so aching. Plus his wounded hand also feels like wrapped in a warmer bandage with Hakyeon feels a bit comfortable. Hakyeon finally can open up his eyes fully and realized that he isn't wake up in his room but a quite huge room, with all white bed and his shirt also changed into a blue one. "Where....." his voice becomes raspy and Hakyeon can't even talk properly. He feels sick, even more than he feels last night. 

 _Last night...._ Hakyeon remembers that he was with Taekwoon last night at his place and the elder said a few things that slashed his poor heart. He moans as his body feels hurt and stiff. 

"You're warded hyung. Seriously you scared me a lot when I found you on the bed unconscious and burning," Jaehwan pats some water on Hakyeon's forehead and wet his hair, to make Hakyeon feels a bit fresh. He had to come home for a second since he left something, and Wonshik drove him back. When Jaehwan called Hakyeon's name, there was this awkwardly silent and he had to peek inside Hakyeon's room only too see the elder is frowning and unconscious with a really warm body. Hence, he had to call Wonshik to come upstairs and brought Hakyeon to the hospital. Hakyeon was diagnosed with high fever due to his wound and there was also infection on the injury. But it was taken care of and he needs to be warded for further examined. Hakyeon hated the hospital, but Jaehwan doesn't care since he will take care of his friend until he gets better.

Hakyeon points at the mineral water on the table, to have a drink. "Hyung, are you okay? Did you cry last night? Did Mr. Jung do anything bad on you? Should I hit him or something?" Hongbin asked and helps him to sit up for the drink.

"No, he didn't. I... I cried because it's too hurt. My hand, and legs too," 

"The doctor said your legs hurt because of the past injuries. Wanna do a CT scan or something? Was the metal bar get rusty or something?" Hakyeon glares at his friend. He hates to hear about the metal part in his leg since it reminded him of his dream that needs to stop because of certain accidents. Seeing how dark Hakyeon glare is, Jaehwan shuts his mouth after mumble a small sorry.

"Anyway, when can I get a discharge? I hate the smell," frowning, Hakyeon glooms and hides his face using the pillow. "Maybe in three days?"

"What about my class then?! Fuck I have test on Monday!!" he recalled back the economic subject will have a quiz and he hasn't touched any notes yet. "Relax hyung! You can think about it later, gosh! You need to be healthy first. I'll tell your lecturer about it," Sanghyuk scolds the elder, making Hakyeon pout when the younger becomes the boss. Hakyeon closes his eyes and sulking alone, thinking about his quiz and also the rejection that he received last night. It was a pain, but Hakyeon is a person that doesn't know what giving up means. By any means, he will take Taekwoon out from that I'm-your-lecturer mindset.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend has ended and Taekwoon heard nothing about Hakyeon ever since the day he left his penthouse with Hakyeon feeling dejected. And now today, Taekwoon enter the class with a heavy heart, not wanting to mee Hakyeon's disappointed face and all. He felt so bad for turning him down, because of the uncertain feelings of his about them. Hakyeon is too much for a playful kid than a mature adult he wanted to live with. With Hakyeon's personality, it can't be that he's serious about liking Taekwoon even when he called him 'sweetheart'. Taekwoon himself heard Hakyeon called his friends with sweet pet names like 'honey, baby, sweetie, darling' so there's a possibility that he was just playing around. He doesn't want to get caught in Hakyeon's love game, not when he is actually Hakyeon's lecturer. That's one more than holding him back to return Hakyeon's feelings.

Even when he feels something clicking when Hakyeon wrapped his arms around his waist when they were together riding on his superbike, Taekwoon was scared. What is someone saw him bringing a college student home, and thought otherwise? His career will be ruined and Hakyeon's name as the great student will be tainted. Taekwoon cares so much about that and he doesn't want their life to be ruined just because of this little game. Sighing, Taekwoon moves his long legs into the class and the first person he's trying to look forward was Cha Hakyeon at his usual seat. But, Taekwoon was feeling in despair and nervous since Hakyeon wasn't there. He's not coming to the class today and heavy thoughts starting to pool inside his brain which recalled back Hakyeon's reaction when he rejected him.

Was Hakyeon doesn't come today because of him?

Will the kid failed his college because of him?

Taekwoon doesn't know, but he does have a bad feeling with Hakyeon's absence seat. Despite that, he soullessly teaching the class normally until the end. He distributes the student's test result and left Hakyeon's for the last since he was a lot surprised with his results. Hakyeon nailed the test regardless of how he looks, playful and looks like he always partying around. Taekwoon's eyes caught one of the students that can be assumed one of Hakyeon's close friends in the class, Lee Minhyuk and quickly asked him to come. "Hey, did you anything about Hakyeon's presence?" Taekwoon asked.

"Jaehwan told me Hakyeon was warded. He had a high fever, sir. Maybe he will give you the medical slip once he gets better," Minhyuk explained. When he was about to leave, the lecturer holds Minhyuk before asking which hospital. Without thinking about anything else, and luckily he got no class until lunch hour, Taekwoon thanked the student and rushed to the hospital. So many things had filled in his mind about Hakyeon and somehow he blamed himself for putting Hakyeon in that position. he should have noticed that Hakyeon wasn't feeling very well, and yet he mercilessly rejected the poor boy in his unstable state. Cursing at himself, Taekwoon couldn't be more worried about the absence of the student. Hakyeon just saved him from being hit by the car and now warded because of his foul mouth and stupid mentality for being dense. 

As he arrived at the hospital as informed by Minhyuk, Taekwoon parked his superbike and rushed to the receptionist, looking for a patient named Cha Hakyeon. To his luck, Hakyeon is in the middle of packing his clothes with Jaehwan helping him to get ready. Both of the friends, especially Hakyeon surprised to see Taekwoon was there standing and panting because of his unstable breath. "Jaehwan-ah you can go first. Text me where you park my car okay? I'll inform you when I arrived," Jaehwan gives him a hug and bows at the lecturer. "Send my regards to mom and dad," Jaehwan leave Hakyeon and Taekwoon together, 

"Are you going somewhere?" the elder asked when he saw Hakyeon looks to well-dressed and even have perfume on his body. "Oh, I'm back to my parent's house. Y'know I have two more days medical leave. But what are you doing here, Mr. Jung? On second thought, don't tell me that you missed me already, since I miss you more than you do," Hakyeon smiles and acting like nothing was happening between them, continue to flirt with Taekwoon regardless of the harsh rejection the other day. 

"Can we talk?" TAekwoon sounds serious makes Hakyeon to kinda lose his smile for a second, but lits up again before they walked to Hakyeon's car.

Hakyeon silently waited for Taekwoon to speak up what he wanted and ready to hear if he's about to say something that makes him feel dejected. The rejection on the other day was like a huge slap on Hakyeon's face and made him feel like hiding in the cave. On the other side, Hakyeon takes that as a challenge since he can see that Taekwoon actually wanted him too. Don't ask him how, but Hakyeon can feel that in his diva instinct. Not even once this Cha Hakyeon being rejected since everybody loves him. He was the down turning down date proposal and he was the one dumping some assholes that only wanted to get into his pants. From the first time he saw Taekwoon, Hakyeon can feel that the lecturer was different. He was an asshole too but in the way that Hakyeon likes that. Tapping his fingers on the steering, Hakyeon waited patiently and rather nervously.

A few minutes have passed, and the younger can't stand to listen to the loudest silence between both of them so he decides to take the initiative of talking as the elder doesn't seem like to open up his mouth sooner. "Mr. Jung, do you have any raisins?" Taekwoon looks up and shakes his head. "Hmm then, what about a date?" winking, Hakyeon slightly laughs and chuckles to see that Taekwoon being confused about what he was just said. Another different pickup line, but doesn't seem to work out today, because of the mess inside Taekwoon's mind.

"What do you want to talk about sir? I believe you have a class after lunch?" Hakyeon guess, and yeah right. He just hit the bull's eye. 

"How do you know?" 

"You can say that I sneaked into the lecturer's office and take pictures of your schedule. You will have a piano lesson with Sanghyuk at 4 pm. Please go hard on him. I mean not that kind of 'hard' but y'know sir...." Taekwoon stares at him blankly without any expression. That shows how much Hakyeon was into him and why Taekwoon doesn't surprised to hear that. But still, he has things to say to Hakyeon; maybe a thankyou and an apologize which Hakyeon hated to hear but he stll wanted to do that. Sighing, Taekwoon doesn't know what he's about to say will hurt Hakyeon once again or he will taking this very well since he's healthier and can think rationally right now.

"I want to say thank you for saving me and umm... I'm sorry for... being the reason... you got hospitalized," 

Laughing out loud, Hakyeon can't believe that he can get to see this side of his fierce lecturer that was scared the whole faculty with his tough and silent personality. "Its nothing to be compared with the power of love, sweetheart," Hakyeon was about to continue between his pause, but Taekwoon beat him for that. "Don't call me that anymore. As you said, I don't get mad when you call me sweetheart, but now. It's better if you stop it," his voice becomes stern as if he was back to the self when he met Hakyeon at the very first moment he had Hakyeon in his office, talking about the essay.

However, Hakyeon being Hakyeon, the harder Taekwoon asked him to put on a stop, the more excited the younger can be. "Why not? I told you before Mr. Jung. It's Cha Hakyeon who had his eyes on you. You won't be getting away from me. Push me, reject me, hate me all you can. But I will haunt and seduce you until you fall for me. The night before I was feeling sick, so I can't think wiser. But now I'm better and back to myself," Hakyeon replied with a sassed tone and very full of himself, making Taekwoon feel stuck. 

"It's wrong Hakyeon. I'm yo-"

"Yeah yeah you're my lecturer and I'm your student. Cut the crap sir, you're just a lecturer for two months! And nothing's wrong! I'm 23 and legal enough to get fuck!" Hakyeon raised his voice in annoyance. He had been listening to that reason ever since.... forever! For him, there's nothing wrong to be in love and age is just numbers. What makes him so hard to accept Hakyeon in his life. 

"See! You don't want me Hakyeon. You're just lusting over me! If you love someone then this is not how you approached them! You just sound like a slut hungry for a dick!" Taekwoon shouted back, sending a loud pang on Hakyeon's ears. He just called him a slut, and Taekwoon just insulted him. Things are not getting funnier anymore, but Hakyeon only smiles. _Is that how I look like in his eyes, huh._ Hakyeon put up a small smile on his lips, looking at Taekwoon with his big round eyes. Even it's hurt, Hakyeon hates to cry in front of this man which only makes him look pathetic. To have him come all over to the hospital also hurts his pride since only his close friends are allowed to come. Hakyeon hates visitors and hated to be pitied by those fake ass people. 

And now, he had to listen to a very straightforward accusation by the person that he likes the most; saying that Cha Hakyeon is a slut. How funny life can be. "Where do you park your bike? I can drop you there, Mr. Jung," his voice becomes softer, not even trying to put up a huge fight anymore since he's not in the mood. Since Taekwoon isn't answering him and only look outside of the window, Hakyeon drives to the outside of the parking lot and stop at the huge door in front of the hospital. "I can only drop you here since you don't tell me where did you park your bike. See you... wherever I can manage, _sweetheart_ ," Even the man had insulted him with a harsh second rejection, Hakyeon is being positive and still calling him the way he likes.

Sweetheart has been like a glue stuck on his lips, whenever he saw Taekwoon around him and that's not easy for him to change it. Without saying anything or even a goodbye nor a sorry, Taekwoon brings along his ego and walked away from the student. It is hard, for Hakyeon, to see Taekwoon's back slowly disappear from his sight, but what Hakyeon has in his possession now is the lecturer's handkerchief that he lent him. So much from Hakyeon thought he wanted to thank him gratefully and even treated him for a mere lunch. What he got was an insult. 

Even a diva also has a fragile heart and manages to get hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere in the university, there is a student sitting quietly at the library and keenly reading his book, ignoring all of the other students that had eyes on him. Its been a week since he had a fight with the handsome lecturer at the hospital and surprisingly Hakyeon was doing well. He came to the class, even in Taekwoon's class, Hakyeon becomes like a real student. He can see that Taekwoon sometimes pay extra attention to him, but Hakyeon decided not to play along anymore. When Taekwoon called out his name to answer some questions, Hakyeon professionally stood up and just answer anything that he wanted him too. Even Minhyuk has noticed the different atmosphere and how Hakyeon behaved in Taekwoon's class. And he did ask Hakyeon what had happened. However, the student only said the final examination is getting around the corner so they can't play around anymore. That was what Hakyeon said and he was far from believing his friend. But not that Hakyeon cares though.

Partying? Hakyeon still do that as usual and he had fun like most of the kids around his age did, and of course still can attend to his class. Nothing was changed much. Hakyeon is still loved by other students because of his friendliness and the genuine smile he threw to his fans. One day, there was a student came up to him with a bouquet of flowers along with a handwritten card. But Hakyeon nicely rejected to accept the flower since he said he already has someone that he likes. And the news about Cha Hakyeon liking someone has spread to the whole university and even passed Taekwoon's ears. The latter sent him a text about what just he did and Hakyeon did reply something short and sharp. Just say that he sent a 'wtv i did there's nothing related to u' things. And they stopped texting, but Hakyeon noticed the elder's attention on him becomes more extra. 

Hakyeon closed his books and takes out the handkerchief which the owner has rejected him for two times. He looks at the edge of the piece and there's a small knitted initial 'JTW'. Stuffing all his books inside the backpack, Hakyeon takes out his phone before sending a text to Jaehwan if he's already finished his morning class since Hakyeon is getting hungry and wanted to eat but he got no friends. Yet, he received a text that Jaehwan was already having lunch with his boyfriend somewhere outside. Hakyeon smiles on his own, thinking how grateful and lucky Jaehwan is to have a boyfriend that is willing to put his job on the line only to be with someone that he loves. While Hakyeon, not that he was rejected, it comes along together with hateful words.

After finished his things in the library, Hakyeon makes a lone step to the cafeteria and get himself a lunchbox, before choosing a vacant seat. Before this, he would have seen with his friends or Minhyuk but now Hakyeon is alone in the cafeteria, internally crying out loud for his life. Hakyeon is lonely, very very lonely. He miss the life when Taekwoon wasn't yet to come into his life and now when he started to fill the man inside, Hakyeon getting lonely more than usual. No more usual flirt, no more the man who cares for him when he's injured, no man who bites back when he seduced him. Sighing, the heart inside Hakyeon beats harder till it hurts for him to even breathe.

No one knows about the incident, not even to the best friend that he trusted with his life, Lee Jaehwan. Nobody can hear his inside screaming out for help and cries. He feeds himself slowly while scrolling his social media and sees his friends are posting their lunch together with their boyfriends and Hakyeon also posted on his instastory, tagging his three friends. 

"Tch, these rascals," Hakyeon chuckles when Hongbin replied only with a mehrong faced, which explained Sanghyuk is also with him. Suddenly, someone pulled a chair in front of him and place banana milk right before Hakyeon's eyes and beside his lunch box. Looking up to the culprit, Hakyeon was surprised to see the face that he wished not to ever since that day; but he misses him. Instead of giving attention to him, even Hakyeon wanted to shower the elder with his hug, Hakyeon has his pride and ego to be taken care of too. By calling him slut is a thing that should be avoided since Hakyeon is just being friendly with a lot of skinship. "What..." continue eating his lunch, Hakyeon ignores Taekwoon that has sharp glare on him.

"I'm sorry... for what I've said the other day. Don't... stop flirting with me," Taekwoon mumbles the last sentence softly, scared that someone might hear their conversation, but not Hakyeon because he believed that he just heard Taekwoon mentioned something about flirting.

"Tch, if sorry is valid against the law, then what is the function of courts and lawyers..." he said as he continues digging into his food that almost finished. "I know you're a law student, but no need to use terms with me, _brat_ ," Taekwoon snickers before continue. "I'll treat you dinner," he tries to negotiate, but Hakyeon declines without having any second thought. Sorry for Taekwoon but Hakyeon is not a big eater like he is. So, food is out of context.

"I'll get you expensive things,"

"I can afford more than you can imagine,"

"I'll buy a dozen of banana milk,"

"Already got two dozens in my fridge,"

".....I'll give you a ride on my bike," 

Hakyeon paused from his eating and darts his eyes towards the lecturer. Well, that offer sounds amazing, and Hakyeon has another thing in his mind.

"Why would you give me a ride on your bike, _when I can ride on something else,"_ Hakyeon smirks and look at his lecturer from up and down. "That's okay sir. No need to do anything. I forgave you already but I wanted to hear a genuine sorry from your mouth. Jeez, finally I can get my life back," he closes his lunch box and burped out loud, loud enough to get attention from the other students in the cafeteria.

"What do you mean by that?" frowning, Taekwoon wonders by what Hakyeon had said about getting back his life. 

"Yeah, flirting you was one of my hobbies. So now I can continue with ease. Now now Mr. Jung. You don't want these kids to feel strange with us sitting at the same table right? Because I swear my group of fans at your right is glaring at you for sitting with me," Taekwoon glances with the corner of his eyes, only to see the girls and guys are staring at him. If this is how Hakyeon's popularity works, then he becomes timider to get into a relationship with this guy. Maybe he needs to wait after him being a substitute lecturer ended by the end of next month.

 

**...**

 

However on the other side of the world.....

"Yah, don't you think that its a bit harsh?" Hongbin slaps Sanghyuk's arm, gaining his attention from his bingsu. 

"Nope, not at all. Hey, I know what I'm doing and Dr Kim said Mr Jung loves his bike. So, we need to put that bike on the line and he will admit his wrongdoings on Hakyeon hyung. That stupid hyung. Think that we don't realize him being so turn off around us huh," Sanghyuk nags, thinking about Hakyeon was only sitting on himself instead of dancing along when they had to party in the club last three days. He noticed Hakyeon was being sad and quiet, and hardly talked about his so-called precious sweetheart, thus something quickly clicked in Sanghyuk's mind that Hakyeon was actually having problems with the elder. Because of that, he and Hongbin had planned something to get back on the lecturer, because of making their hyung that gloomy.

The last time Sanghyuk saw Hakyeon being like that was when he woke up from his sleep and sick; before he got warded. Well, that's because of him being sick. Not because of some people being an ass on him. The youngers admit sometimes Hakyeon can be so annoying with his overly affectionate behavior, but Hakyeon is a very good person. Every time when they went to the club and partying, Hakyeon would never drink from someone's glass or accepting a drink from a stranger. That's his policy and what most important for Hakyeon is, never get laid from someone that he doesn't know. Kissing was the furthest that he can get, any indecent touching will immediately be punished. And Hakyeon followed his rules very well, so does the person that knows him. And that's why people loved Hakyeon.

So, for someone to hurt Hakyeon is like a taboo and crime since Hakyeon is like an angel without wings for them. Smart, beautiful, sexy, rich and more positive vibes around Hakyeon made him be liked by girls and boys. But Taekwoon here was an exception for becoming indifferent with all those things, even when Hakyeon the most popular student gave him the utmost attention; which the other students hardly get. Flirtatious acts.

That was why, when Sanghyuk knew Taekwoon had to be an ass to Hakyeon, he blackmailed the lecturer to do something to his bike if he didn't spill what he did on his Hakyeon hyung. Which explained why Taekwoon had apologized sincerely to the elder, under Sanghyuk's supervised from afar.

"Yah Han Sanghyuk!" Hongbin screams softly, not trying to get attention in the cafe.

"Don't you think Mr. Jung will report on us?"

"Nah, I don't care. He can tattle as much as he wants but if he does, you know what we can do," Sanghyuk smirks in victory. It's such a benefit to have your best friend's boyfriend to investigate the best friend's boyfriend's best friend's likings. Sound complicated but that was what happened on their friendship. Complications colored their life in the rainbow and make their youth even meaningful.

"Now, Binnie. You wanna hang out with me at my place or go back to your home?"

"Being in your place is never a hangout Hyuk-ah,"

"Exactly, my love," Sanghyuk winks at the annoyed Bean and continue eating up his bingsu while thinking what can they do at his home later on, since Hakyeon's case closed. One more need to be open and shuts. Its called hanky panky with a bean and Sanghyuk can't be more excited.


	11. Chapter 11

Since they have 'made up' on that day, Taekwoon had been haunted by Hakyeon's presence more regularly and sometimes the younger would bring him drinks, or chocolates and ran away quickly so that he would not have time to reject him. That one day, when there was no one in the lecturer's office, Hakyeon had sneaked in and out a huge lollipop on his table with a note 'fighting for today sweetheart' with a heart-shaped at the end. Unconsciously, Taekwoon crafted a smile on his lips, because of that and place the candy in his black briefcase, not wanted to be seen by other lecturers. That habit has become a routine but somehow Hakyeon weirdly didn't bother him like the way he used too, with those perverted flirtatious acts, Taekwoon feels like something was off. Hakyeon did try to win his heart; but rather in a normal way which is so not Hakyeon.

What does it mean though? Did he miss Hakyeon's lingering presence around him or he just wanted Hakyeon to make his adrenaline rush so that he will have the need to touch the younger. Taekwoon lost in his train of thoughts until someone knocks his table, quite loud enough to surprise him. "Oh, Hakyeon?" Taekwoon slips out the name of a diva from his tongue but when he looks at someone who knocked his table, Taekwoon blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't Hakyeon but surely one of Hakyeon's fangirls in the college. He used to saw the girl with Hakyeon in the class, sitting together since she wanted Hakyeon to teach her something. The girl was also surprised since Hakyeon was the first thing came out from the lecturer's lips. Frowning, the female student only placed the paperwork on Taekwoon's table before bowing at him slightly. Meanwhile, Taekwoon is beyond flustered and freaking out since Hakyeon suddenly slip from his lips.

Just what he was thinking! Among the thousands of hot students in this college, why must the annoying sassy, hot and sexy diva that run in his brain? Right, that's because of the hot and sexy appearance that makes Taekwoon think about him. A few minutes later after he composed himself from getting more distracted, his worst distraction kicked in the office with a cup of starbuck ice latte on his hand. A huge size one, that can make Taekwoon feel happy for the whole day. Hakyeon walks inside and places the coffee on Taekwoon's table, not forgetting the smirk and eyes blinking seductively at the elder. As usual, the coffee is for Taekwoon and the elder doesn't refuse the coffee at all, because he knows Hakyeon won't spike his drink. If not, he would have long ago left the college.

"So I heard from Jihyun, you called for me?" Hakyeon holds one of his hand beside Taekwoon's chair and one another on the table, before closing their proximity together and whispering into his ears. Those honey god-like voice, Taekwoon had been missing those voice when the first time he fought with Hakyeon because of the essay.. But it feels much better rather than the playful sound of Hakyeon and the loud and happy Hakyeon. Its... sexy and provocative.

"Jihyun heard wron-wrong... I didn't," still in denial, Taekwoon looks away and pretending to check on his desktop. The soft laugh and chuckles from Hakyeon's lips pass by his ears, that Taekwoon wanted to hear them all along. "Tch, well if that's what you said. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you got any notes for chapter 16 history? The kids asked me, but I don't have it too and I asked.... from you. _If it's not free, maybe I can pay with something else,"_ Hakyeon blow inside Taekwoon's ear sending shivers to his spine and see how clumsy the elder can get when searching for the notes that Hakyeon looking for.

Seeing how his words can affect Taekwoon, Hakyeon can't help but to glance at the elder's lower body and examine those sexy long legs and also at the middle, which he can clearly see that Taekwoon needs help with those hard on. "Give me your email," Taekwoon asked. 

"Oh are you sending nudes through emails, sir?" taken aback with that reaction, Taekwoon gives him a glare for not being too much more of a teased, so Hakyeon only giggles and bending his body to write out his email. 

Those thin waist, and perfectly curved hips. Not to mention Hakyeon's long slender neck, Taekwoon can't imagine how much he can place kiss marks all over him. He can see the necklace inside Hakyeon's shirt and he was curious with the pendant. Hakyeon can notice how the elder roams his eyes around his body, and he can't help but be awfully slow in typing the email. Its on purpose to make Taekwoon drools for him. Suddenly, Hakyeon's phone ringing inside his back pocket startled Taekwoon from his observation. Fuck, Hakyeon was even slow to take out the phone and smoothly touched his ass only to tease the elder.

"what?"

 _"I give you 10 seconds to run away from this college since your overprotective cousin hyung has come back from London and he's here in the college. Run for your life!_ " Jaehwan warned.

"Holy shit!" Hakyeon finally clicked his mind to the real world and quickly type the real email of his. "I got to go, sir! Danger!!!" Hakyeon bows hurriedly before leaving the lecturer's office. Surprising with the younger's sudden take off unlike before, Taekwoon almost fell from his seat, wanted to ask why since he's curious about the danger. However, the curiosity becomes clearer when Taekwoon can hear someone calling Hakyeon 'Cha Hakyeon my baby brother~~" in a sing-a-song toned of voice.

Hakyeon quickly got into his car, starting the engine and quickly drive like a mad man, ignoring the call from Hongbin who just finished his class and wanted to get a ride back home. However, when he witnesses the reason for Hakyeon being that rushing, Hongbin widened up his eyes as he can't believe what he just sees and he was busted to be right there. "Hongbinnie~~~" cursing out loud, Hongbin ran away from where he standing and run to somewhere the elder can't find him. It was Hakyeon's cousin that grew fond of them four and keep pouring them with endless love, Cha Insoo. He was a student in London and came back for a week vacation since he said, he's missing Hakyeon so much. Thus, he asked for a stay in Hakyeon's family house in Seoul, which Hakyeon think that he'd fucked up big time. Hakyeon can't be seen flirting with Taekwoon or he will be interrogated for flirting with a lecturer.

And Insoo will also investigate if Taekwoon is good enough for Hakyeon to be his boyfriend (which happened to Sanghyuk when he wanted to date Hongbin and Jaehwan was almost got killed when he stole Hakyeon's first kiss). From his family background and studies and whatever it is, Insoo will do anything to make sure Hakyeon is safe and the three of them will keep Hakyeon away from trouble. A week living with Insoo also means a week without a party. That's how fucked up they are. Hongbin's breathed hitched, as he tries to run away from the elder and keep himself in the toilet. However, what shocked him to the level of he wanted to die of embarrassment, Hongbin was actually hiding in the women's restroom that had about 4 girls inside the toilet.

"Fuck! Sorry!!!" stealthily, Hongbin peeks out from the toilet and thought he was saved from the elder, before feeling himself being locked in a suffocating hug. Which is more annoying that Cha Hakyeon's hug. "Aww, Hongbinnie has grown up! He's no longer chubby~" Insoo rubs his face on Hongbin's hair, acting like the younger was still a small baby. 

"That's Jaehwan hyung you mean chubby. Not me," Hongbin tries to release himself from the hug. But Insoo is indeed stronger since he's wearing along with the power of love to his brothers. But... since its too much the kids weren't really can tolerate with him though. In the middle of releasing the suffocating hug, Hongbin caught a shadow of his boyfriend at the end of the hallway, but when Sanghyuk saw Hongbin was caught up with Insoo, he takes the initiative of helping himself first. So much for a loving boyfriend Han Sanghyuk. 

 

**...**

 

That night, the four of them were weirdly silent as they have dinner together with Hakyeon's parents and Insoo. The eldest grin from ear to ear to see the kids that he had missed for months. Usually, when Hakyeon's mom cooked something for them, the other three becomes so loud with compliments and laughter and teasing about why the mom can cook and Hakyeon can't. Hakyeon's mom said only Jaehwan inherited her cooking, while Hakyeon with his father only learns to be bratty and forever a child. Since Jaehwan was adopted from Hakyeon's parents, he becomes the second one most protected by Insoo and no one dares to hurt him when he was around. And that's how Jaehwan becomes so silent despite always being the one who lets out all nagging and tattled to Hakyeon's parents of how Hakyeon's behaved all these times.

Why? Because his secret of having a boyfriend is like a taboo topic for their eldest hyung here. "So, kids. How were your studies?" Insoo asked, unexpectedly getting the same answers.

"Good,"

Nodding, Insoo assumed they are just having chemistry after years of spending time with each other. "So, Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Do you guys have someone special?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Hakyeon and Jaehwan looked at each other because of their two different answers. Instead of doing something to cover up, they gave the same different reaction which makes Insoo give them a weird look.

"Uh.. I mean, we don't have boyfriends. But umm... y'know we gossiped a lot about celebrities.. right Hwannie? Sometimes we mistook them as our boyfriend. Ha ha," Hakyeon explained, awkwardly smiling as his feet makes a decent move under the table and step onto Jaehwan's feet when the friend is just smiling sheepishly. Jaehwan is always like this; the different side of Hakyeon and never knows how to lie. So if anything, Hakyeon was always the one to cover up for Jaehwan's wrongdoings.

"Ahh.. na-nae... Its VixxLR right, Hakyeon? Yours is L and mine is R," Jaehwan supports, earning an inner soft sigh from Hakyeon. Meanwhile, the Hyukbin is quietly munching their food to avoid any possible questions from their hyungs. But Sanghyuk fails to keep his straight face when Hakyeon mentioned liking the latest idol group. Who was very handsome and hot, like they're made up to pair with those two in heaven.

The family had their dinner rather quietly until Insoo announced that he will tag along Hakyeon to stay in his penthouse rather than staying with Hakyeon's parents. It is not he's uncomfortable, but Insoo added he wanted to see how does Hakyeon and Jaehwan lived all these times. Hakyeon, on the other hand, already freezes himself upon hearing the bad news. As for him, he really doesn't prefer the cousin to stay since he will control everything about them. Hakyeon needs to eat breakfast, lunch, dinner perfectly, no-nonsense food, no ramyun, 12 am a curfew for 23-year-old students and most importantly, he will be picked and send Hakyeon and Jaehwan to his class. Hongbin is sly, he already said earlier that he will stay with Sanghyuk for a week since they will need to do some relationship bonding (which Insoo agreed immediately), since one room will be vacant.

Jaehwan and Hakyeon sighed out loud, thinking about their fate for the whole week without seeing their loved ones. Liking it or not, it's just for a week of them not to be seen with anyone that can make them look suspicious in Insoo's eyes or they will be dead meat. Not that kind of they will be killed, but the latter's will. And nobody wants that to happen. Why? Because Wonshik is a doctor and Taekwoon is a lecturer, who is 6 years older by them both. Not to mention Jaehwan and Hakyeon looks like a high school student with their cute and petite appearance, people always mistook them like school kids. Jaehwan glances at Hakyeon before sending telepathy to his friend 'we're screwed up, Yeon' and the black-haired male only nod, knowingly and pats Jaehwan's thigh sending support to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**_slightly for you thirsty hoes_ **

* * *

 

Today, Hakyeon and Jaehwan both are sleeping deprived with those eyebags, unwilling feet to walk and not even have a mood to talk to anyone. The economic class and law class that Hakyeon loved the most and always participated also becomes boring since he wasn't speaking a word. He just needs sleep, and comfortably eat at the cafeteria while watching the students socialize. What makes worse is, Insoo borrowed his car for the week and Hakyeon gotta be sent and pick up once he finished his class. He tried to negotiate with his parents to lend him another car, but Mrs. Cha said she needs to be outstation and his father also need to use the car. Plus, they said it wasn't that bad to be picked and sent to the college.

But as he already used to be as free as a butterfly, Hakyeon feels sucked and fucked up badly this time. His face glooms worst and he wasn't even like this when the examination season came. Minhyuk was the first person to freak out since Hakyeon was never been like this when he came to the class. The Hakyeon must always smile, being happy and energetic whenever he enters the classroom. Smiling insincerely, Hakyeon shoves Minhyuk away from his pace since he wanted to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. But, he needs to do u-turn since he saw someone that is not supposed to be seen with him. Why? Because Hakyeon just finished hs class and the cousin hyung must be somewhere inside the college area to look for him and Jaehwan. Moreover, Hakyeon will never act like a normal student when Taekwoon was around because he likes him and it's his routine to flirt around.

Taekwoon saw Hakyeon is practically dragging his feet and lower his head down, It seems like he is in huge trouble. And he is surprised when Hakyeon actually turned his body away immediately after their eyes meet up with each other. The younger has huge eye bags under his eyes and also looking quite weak-willed as if he was just failing his exam. This never happened to Hakyeon ever since they knew each other. Seeing how absurd Hakyeon is right now, Taekwoon rushed to the running younger who he believed that tried to avoid him. Ironic, the one that always tried to run away from Hakyeon is not found chasing him at the cafeteria. And why is that so? He keeps chasing the younger male until Hakyeon disappears and nowhere can be seen from his eyesight. He pants, trying to catch his breath as he can't find the student anymore. 

Okay, this is one rare thing. Taekwoon takes another route, and he stopped until he saw someone tall and shades hanging at the narrow nose bridge. Someone taller than Hakyeon, looking at the tanned male with a very loving look and even open up the black matte Audi for the owner. Before that, the stranger pats Hakyeon's head, which makes Taekwoon's heartburns. How can that man easily touched Hakyeon, and Hakyeon only let him do so as he used to the touch? That comes to his mind when Hakyeon received the call in his office yesterday and he said something about danger? Pouting, Taekwoon walks while kicking the pebbles at the road and think some more. Was that his boyfriend that popped out from somewhere since he said to that one student he likes someone? And here Taekwoon thought Hakyeon likes him, but actually, he got himself a hot boyfriend?!

His heart and brain wanted to explode as Taekwoon tries to gather up some more information in his brain. What if that guy is really his boyfriend and Hakyeon was just fooling around with him? Taekwoon can't think any further and groans out loud at the roadside until someone called him from afar, making Taekwoon look up with his troubled face.

"What happened dude?" asked Wonshik as he saw Taekwoon's gloomy face. 

"Nothing..." trying to hide the truth, but Wonshik can read Taekwoon like an open book already. Since he might face the same problem as Taekwoon did. 

"I suspect... that's Hakyeon's possessive crush... But why must he dragged along Jaehwan?" the doctor slings his arms around Taekwoon's shoulder to cheer him up. Wonshik wasn't that worried about Jaehwan though since he knows his boyfriend so well, but Hakyeon.. he can't be sure about that. Plus Jaehwan asked him not to contact both of them in a week if he doesn't want to get into trouble, with an 'i love you' as the last message. However, Taekwoon becomes annoyed when Wonshik reminded himself about the guy that he saw just now.

"I don't care... if he's a crush or a boyfriend. Not my problem," 

"Yah Jung Taekwoon, we both know you wanted Hakyeon. I mean all of us know," Taekwoon raised his eyebrow about that. "Hakyeon was whipped with you. Hell, he likes you too much and you're aware of that. You also see the side of Hakyeon and he's a great student. I mean except for those annoying flirtations, what's bad about him though?" Wonshik looks around as he talked about it with Taekwoon before dragging the troubled friend into the infirmary. 

Taekwoon thinks for a while, trying to give his friend the right words. ".... I rejected him twice Wonshik,"

"There's gonna be a third time,"

"...what makes you think he will after I called him a slut?"

"He did come to you after you apologized right?" Wonshik tries again, to support Taekwoon but it seems like there are other things in his brain which stopping him from getting towards Hakyeon.

"He did... but it's just. Its... complicated! I and Hakyeon are like Earth and Moon. Hakyeon is the moon, he shines, he is from high family background and will be someone important one day. But for me, I'm just a lecturer whose work is still in doubt. And a student-lecturer relationship thingy is hard. Once I get caught, I can't teach anymore. Unlike you, if you get caught, you still can open your clinic and work," nodding, Wonshik leans against his chair as he tries to contain all the words that come out from Taekwoon's mouth. Well, there are certain things can be accepted since if the higher rank knows about them, Taekwoon will be doomed. Plus, being a substitute lecturer putting him at more disadvantage spot. 

"Is that what only stopping you?" Taekwoon takes time to answer the question, but his silence can be the answer for Wonshik. He knows his boyfriend too well when Taekwoon's pupil start to shaking and he tries to look at other things. 

"One more month... if he still single, I'll ask him out. Myself," the lecturer speaks up, in a soft voice. "And don't tell anyone. I'm begging you to keep this between us only. Please," 

"Why not now? You can say you like him now and then asked him out freely for a date after you settled being the lecturer here. What if that guy is really into Hakyeon and marked him first?" sighing, Taekwoon's mentality is about to lose and going crazy. He hates being a push but he hates Wonshik's words too. Many things can happen in a month's time, and he can't be sure if Hakyeon can hold that much longer. 

 

**...**

 

Hongbin laughs his ass off when he read the text in their group chat which Jaehwan and Hakyeon were about to die. They were having dinner with Insoo hyung and cooked by the elder himself before Hakyeon locked himself in the room with the excuse to study for tomorrow's subject. He looks over at Sanghyuk that is watching the television that seemed to be not distracted by the laughter of Hakyeon. Its no fun, if Sanghyuk didn't read the text by their friends. Hakyeon was technically crying in silent since he can't talk to his favorite lecturer and even ran away from the elder just now. As for Jaehwan, he was sleeping deprived because of missing Wonshik too much and not even a call can be made. So, he was as much stressed as Hakyeon with the eyebags and not even has the will to sleep. But Sanghyuk is too much focus on the television to notice the boyfriend of his is actually wanted to share the joke.

Until Hongbin becomes frustrated with the lack of attention and decided to tease Sanghyuk. He stares at the tall male and blows air at his ears, gaining a little bit of Sanghyuk's attention. But still, Sanghyuk only scratches his cheek and turns back to the television since his favorite singer is up in the show, so Sanghyuk doesn't want to miss them. But Binnie here doesn't have given up in his brain dictionary and keep disturbing Sanghyuk, showing off his bare legs under Sanghyuk's huge jersey shirt and also a pair of white long socks that complimented perfectly of his legs, placing onto Sanghyuk's long thigh. Seeing how much reaction he can get from it, Hongbin smirks when Sanghyuk started to sit uncomfortably on the couch, because once his move, his crotch will brush with Hongbin's calf. That's not good for Sanghyuk.

Glaring, he thought Hongbin will move his legs away, but instead, Hongbin climbs onto his lap whilst his arms circle around Sanghyuk's neck. Automatically, the taller boyfriend places his hands on Hongbin's thin waist, staring deep into his eyes. "What is this Hongbin?" Sanghyuk growls using a tone lower than usual, but Hongbin is far away from backing out. Instead, he moves his hips, rolling onto Sanghyuk's clothed erection and adding more friction between them. Since Hongbin not wearing anything except his boxer and the huge shirt, Sanghyuk becomes turn on with the sight.

"You invited me to your house, but keep watching the show. Will you watch me if I put on a show for you?" nodding, Sanghyuk can feel Hongbin removes the hand from Hongbin's hip and put in away. 

"If you start to touch me then you'll lose, but if I touch you first, then you can _punish_ me as much as you want. Deal?" Hongbin leans forward, before locking with each other's eyes first before sealing their lips together and fall into the kiss. Sanghyuk's lips taste like cherry, which is Hongbin's most favorite lip balm to taste on Sanghyuk's lips. The cherry-like lips feel like alcohol until Hongbin can't help but get drunk over Sanghyuk's lips. So does the fluffy male like a puppy, he looks harmless but when its comes to bed assignment, Sanghyuk dominates everything. The kiss, the touch, the job. It is his duty to please Hongbin as much as he likes and he will do his best to make Hongbin only fall for him and only him.

Sanghyuk tilts his head in a better angle so that he can deepen the kiss and sticks out his tongue, caressing Hongbin's soft bottom lips. Moaning, Hongbin becomes messy and slowly falls for Sanghyuk's soft tongue caress. Smirking in between the kiss, Sanghyuk knows he's about to reach the victory as he starts to wander around Hongbin's hot cavern. The little tongue of his boyfriend's keep meeting with his for a contact, but Sanghyuk likes to tease, he moves his tongue away for Hongbin to look for it. 

Until the soft sub male can't take the tease anymore, Hongbin slips his hand inside Sanghyuk's shirt, scrapping those toned muscles with his hand. It was hot, not Sanghyuk's body, but Sanghyuk's inner that burning with desire as he can feel Hongbin touch him first. He releases those kisses with a strain of saliva between his and Hongbin's lips like a bridge. Taking a more proper look on his boyfriend, Sanghyuk smirks before moving to pepper kitten lick on Hongbin's neck, jaws and moving until he reached Hongbin's ear.

"Let's not get some sleep like Jae and Hakyeon hyung too shall we? Good friends suffer together," Sanghyuk whispers in Hongbin's ear as his hand slips into Hongbin's underwear and groping his ass, before lifting him up to continue in the bedroom. Let's just say Hongbin does go to the class with eyebags and only Sanghyuk survived the suffering.


	13. Bonus Haken

It was during their first year in high school, Hakyeon was so excited to enter co-ed school with his one and only best friend since diapers aka adopted sibling. Yes adopted. Jaehwan's mother is Hakyeon's parents' client that was entrusted her child for her to take care of just before she died due to complication during gave birth. At that time, Hakyeon's mother was pregnant of Hakyeon about 7 months and now Jaehwan is an elder by Hakyeon in two months. They grew up together pretty well since the Chas are very very nice to Jaehwan and thought them as their own child. Jaehwan knows he is adopted since he has a birth certificate but a different last name. He doesn't care about that much though, as his current family; the Chas are so good to him and that's all matters. They have never been biased on what Hakyeon and he did if both did wrong then both of them were punished.

Most of the time they spent together since Jaehwan doesn't really have friends but Hakyeon has many because of his bubbly personality. Sometimes people would always think of them being a couple since whenever there's Hakyeon, there must be always Jaehwan tagged along with him. But there's only one-time Jaehwan and Hakyeon will separate was when they entered the school club. Being his reserved personality, Jaehwan is more into arts club and Hakyeon likes  ~~clubbing~~  to dance. If Jaehwan finished his club activities early, he will wait for Hakyeon and vice versa. As Jaehwan is quite nerdy with his huge glasses and messy hair, he sometimes would get bullied and teased a lot; said he wasn't suitable to befriend with Hakyeon, let alone to live together with him. There was this one time those bullies insulted Jaehwan for having no parents and living under the welfare of Hakyeon's family; Jaehwan was ashamed and ran away from home once. The funny thing was he left a letter to Hakyeon said he wanted to be alone.

In the middle of the night, Hakyeon looked for him without his parents knew and found Jaehwan sat alone at the playground without any thick clothes and cried. When he was asked why Jaehwan was only silent and Hakyeon saw those bruised at the corner of the friend's lips, he made his blood boil. Then he told Insoo, someone was bullying Jaehwan, which brought Hakyeon to get suspended for fighting the bullies with Insoo. At first, his parents were really mad but then when Jaehwan explained what had happened, their face softened and hugged both of their precious sons, whether adopted or not. They loved both of them fairly and equally since Hakyeon and Jaehwan are too contrast and they didn't mind to have a colorful personality of their family. And that stopped there since the bullies never touched Jaehwan anymore which he was grateful. And they continued their life as high school students as usual. 

In their second year of high school, Jaehwan shyly came to Hakyeon's room and told him someone from a different school had came for the art club visit and Jaehwan found him interesting. But the thing is, Jaehwan is very shy and doesn't know how to approach people like Hakyeon did. The boy was a senior and also has a happy personality like Hakyeon maybe that's why Jaehwan was attracted. Both Hakyeon and the boy were attractive. However, the different is Hakyeon is his best friend for life and brothers, but the other guy was rather intrigued. The tall figure and handsome face, nice manners were made Jaehwan fall for him. And now both of them were talking like high school girls gossiping about boys, mostly Jaehwan who did the talking and Hakyeon was only teasing him for being in love. Until Jaehwan blinked at Hakyeon cutely; asking for help. 

"Teach me how to kiss," the question sounds simple, yet Hakyeon blushed to the level on which he wanted to die. Jaehwan asked him to teach him how to kiss, but Hakyeon himself never experienced for kissing. And now, Jaehwan who shared almost everything with him was asking him to practice kissing together. Hakyeon made a disgusted face as it was Jaehwan, his brother. Of course, he decided to shove him away hidden in the blanket. Hakyeon is a skinship person, but to the extent for a kiss, he would rather have his ass whipped. 

"No, Hwannie! I want my first kiss to be with someone that I love!" Hakyeon protested. Eyes boring hole on Jaehwan's forehead, not even wanted to look at Jaehwan's puppy eyes. 

"But you love me! You told me so!" 

"That was different! I love you like a brother. Eww, I can kiss your cheek but not your lips, dammit! Fuck, stop it!" Hakyeon smacked Jaehwan's face with the pillow when the elder licked his chubby lips disgustingly. 

"Aww c'mere Yeonie. Hwannie just wants a kiss~" Jaehwan fought back the pillow fight which ended Hakyeon to be pinned on the bed, with Jaehwan on top of him. Without waiting for Hakyeon to put another fight, Jaehwan leans dow and place a tender kiss on Hakyeon's lips. Eyes widened, heart, thumping like crazy, Hakyeon can hear the bell ringing in his ears, alarming himself that he was just kissed by Jaehwan and that was his first kiss. The elder nibbled Hakyeon's lower one and coaxing for him to open up his mouth, but Hakyeon was lucky. He's too lucky before the kiss getting longer when the overprotective Insoo ran into their kiss. He was freaking out, not as much as Hakyeon did. But as Hakyeon remembers, Insoo had this one expression like he wanted to murder Lee Jaehwan and leave his body at the dumpsite. 

Hakyeon wanted to cry, but Jaehwan thought it was funny to see Hakyeon's expression as if he wanted to kill himself. They ended up not talking for a week, not because of Hakyeon got mad, but he was embarrassed. He was too much for acting like a girl that was why Jaehwan was leading him for the kiss. Even the school kids were confused about what had happened between the school famous pair. The teacher was had a hard time to make Jaehwan and Hakyeon to do their pair work since Hakyeon wasn't even talking and Jaehwan was pouting. But they reconciled when their parents locked them up in the room, and make them talked, The house was gloomed and dark without hearing the kids' loud cheer and yelling to each other since Jaehwan and Hakyeon was always noisy when playing games. So, to bring back the merry atmosphere, they was locked up in the room.

"I'm sorry! I won't do that again, Hakyeon! I promised!" Jaehwan apologized and even clasped both of his hands, kneeling on the bed and showing off his puppy eyes. 

"........"

"I'll treat you ice cream after school," the elder offered and see Hakyeon's eyes shaking.

"For a month.... I want the most expensive one," he couldn't care less about the price or any demand from Hakyeon and will granted everything he wanted. So, Jaehwan nodded quickly and they hugged each other before falling asleep on Hakyeon's bed like a real sibling. The Cha parents were so happy and proud to have both Hakyeon and Jaehwan in their life as both of them are so nice to each other. Especially Hakyeon, even he knew Jaehwan wasn't his real brother, but he always looked after Jaehwan and helped him for anything. They were like twins that can never be separated. 

As for the man that Jaehwan liked, to the boy's disappointment, Jaehwan was rejected and even received a slap on his face, for kissing the guy without asking if he's single or not. He was absent from the school for three days to wait for the bruise faded away. Hakyeon pitied him a lot, but Jaehwan was also wrong for this. So he just let Jaehwan gain back his sense and decided to make fun of him when Jaehwan was fine. And they continued their life until during their last year of high school, Hakyeon got himself a boyfriend, named Jongin. He's hot, tall, sexy and charismatic when he was on performing. Yes, Jongin was a dancer as same as Hakyeon and they met during at the dance club. Hakyeon was the president and Jongin was the normal members. But there's one thing that Hakyeon didn't know Jongin doesn't really love him.

Like the present Hakyeon, he was hot, seductive, handsome and smart as hell, not to mention when Hakyeon performed, all eyes were on him. He is the person that doesn't need the effort to receive attention. And Jongin here was jealous. He approached Hakyeon by telling him how in loved he was with Hakyeon and the poor guy accepted his confession. They dated for like 6 months before one day he practiced a dance with Jongin but they were alone and Jaehwan was at home to finish his homework (they were in different classes during senior highschool as Hakyeon is economics but Jaehwan in art course class). At first, the thing was happy and their dance was graceful and neat. Until Jongin came to his actual intention, he pushed Hakyeon to the nearest wall and stepped on his knee.

The smirked on his face was cunning, Hakyeon can remember until the last of his breath. Without any single thought, Jongin break Hakyeon's legs and his screamed echoes in the room as the dance room was soundproof and no one can hear him. He was suffering, the legs that he used to dance can never be move like he used to be anymore. Hakyeon only saw Jongin turned his back at him and leave the former alone in the room, crying for his life. What Hakyeon can do was calling for Jaehwan and moved by his hips to his phone. 

Hakyeon's very lucky since there was a CCTV recorded the whole thing and Jongin was pressed a charged by Hakyeon's parents himself. And yeah, he got a restriction not to get near to Hakyeon. Hakyeon was hospitalized for a quite long time and that's explained why he has a metal bar in his leg. That's because his bone can no longer support himself strongly as usual. He was banned from dancing for the rest of his life since the doctor said if he did Hakyeon will be having trouble in walking for the whole of his life. Nobody wanted that to happened, even that was the hardest fact he had to accept. Hakyeon was lost the light in his life and lived under the depression until he finished high school at other places. They were sent to another school far away from their home since Jaehwan asked his parents too. They lived together until Hakyeon becomes happy again and move on from the incident. 

When Hakyeon saw his father fought in the court to win the justice for him, Hakyeon was touched and glad that his father wins the case. He becomes inspired to be like his parents once a day and helped the victimized people. That what makes him wake up once again from the dark and be the better Cha Hakyeon in the present. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hakyeon soullessly walked down from his seat. Taekwoon's class just ended and he doesn't want to meet the elder right now since he might be questioned since two days ago the latter was running after him. If he was in the mood, Hakyeon would have teased him since never once he thought Taekwoon will run after him. But now, there is this one classmate of his holding Hakyeon back from leaving the classroom and Taekwoon is still there, maybe waiting to interrogate a Cha Hakyeon that looks different. "Hey Hakyeon, why I didn't saw you last night at Sohee's party? What's up?" the friend pats his shoulder, seeing how restless Hakyeon is right now. He rarely smiles for three days like he was in deep trouble. Sighing, Hakyeon pouts and slumps back on the chair. Hakyeon seriously doesn't know what to answer. If he said he had a curfew, the whole college must make fun of him.

But if he answers his brother is here; the college must be interested to know about Hakyeon's brother. Plus, Taekwoon is still waiting for them to leave the class, or specifically him (Hakyeon guessed) Hakyeon doesn't want to give any comments. But as the friend of his open his mouth once again, Hakyeon startles and almost cursing. "Sanghyuk told me your boyfriend was here?" Hakyeon chokes the air and wanted to smack the younger law junior that has a trashy mouth. Standing up back, Hakyeon looks into the eyes of the classmate half-yelled. "He's... he's not my bo-boyfriend. Don't believe in that brat," Hakyeon becomes reddening and stammer on his word. How could Sanghyuk spread those lies and he mentally noted that he will give him a good lecture later on? He noticed that Taekwoon is purposely busying himself with those papers on the table as if he's tidying those matters before leaving.

For now, Hakyeon just prays that Taekwoon will leave the room immediately and let him walk alone. And this friend of him, even if he's just a friend Hakyeon doesn't want him to be seen this close either. The incident that happened during his senior high school had made Insoo be more and more overprotective like heck! Hakyeon can't even socialize normally.

"Hmm, does that mean you're still single and available?" Taekwoon stops all his doings upon hearing the questions. Half of him is happy and glad someone asking that question on his behalf. He really wanted to know if Hakyeon is single or the man that he saw the other day is his boyfriend. 

Hakyeon was about to answer when Jaehwan comes to his class and glaring at Hakyeon's classmate. By means under his glare is someone was actually standing beside Jaehwan, which is tall and handsome and that is the person Taekwoon saw. "Hakyeon is not available and never will be. If you want to date him, I'll slash your throat first," Taekwoon's eyes reddening, so does the two students that know what had happened. Hakyeon's friend only bows to the man and Taekwoon before hurriedly leave the class. But Insoo has no idea to walk out yet when he decided to step into the class and greet Hakyeon's history lecturer. 

"So, you're Hakyeon's lecturer? I'm his boyfriend," Insoo reaches out his hand to have a handshake with Taekwoon. Being professional he is, Taekwoon received the handshake. Meanwhile, Hakyeon is already paled, so does Jaehwan. They look at each other, not knowing what to do. The looks between Taekwoon and Insoo are very tensed as if they wanted to start murder each other already. 

"Glad to see you, Mr. Boyfriend. Hakyeon is a good student and he nailed every test," smiling, Taekwoon is the king of acting as nothing happened. Good job! Just don't report Hakyeon's behavior on the 'boyfriend' or he will be doomed and died early. 

"Hy-hyung, lets go. I'm hungry," Jaehwan holds Insoo's right hand and Hakyeon on the left. "Wait for a moment, will you. I'm talking to the elder here," both of them shut up and bite their lips together. Noticing how the look Hakyeon gives him, Taekwoon draws a smirk on his face, teasing the student as if he knows Hakyeon is pleading at him not to spill that he's actually flirting with the lecturer.

"Ahh anyway. Hakyeon is very active in the class. You don't have to worry since Hakyeon is actually a ve~ry good student. A top one of I could add. Only sometimes when he becomes too active, he caught the eyes from all of his classmates," its very poisonous compliments, Hakyeon wanted to roll on the floor. Taekwoon is just currently wanted to murder him with his words. Clasping his hands together, Hakyeon mouthed 'please don't tell him' without any sound but Taekwoon can catch that very well. Hakyeon looks desperate, Taekwoon loves to see his turn of suffering. 

"I see. Glad to hear that. Please take care of him, since I lived far from this kiddo. Sometimes Hakyeon can be too noisy and cheerful, people will think of him being _single_ and available. Hakyeonie, be nice to your lecturers," highlighting the words, Insoo only smiles at Taekwoon as he ruffles Hakyeon's hair and the younger only sheepishly smile, while his head is cursing at the cousin for talking like that to Taekwoon. As for the lecturer, he already feels stupid and fooled by having the thoughts Hakyeon liking him. To say that Insoo is his Hyung, they didn't look the same and Hakyeon is a single child, whilst Jaehwan is adopted. Then why must Hakyeon fooled around with him and flirted with Taekwoon, by giving him false hopes and cheated behind his boyfriend?

 _Ahh that's because his boyfriend lived far away._ Taekwoon speaks in his mind. He looks the three of them walk away from the class, leaving Taekwoon in mixed feelings. Sad, because Hakyeon isn't single? Angry, because he was fooled by the student? Or happy? No, he isn't happy when Hakyeon is already someone's boyfriend. It was just two days ago he talked with Wonshik about Hakyeon, and now here he was with his boyfriend and looks so troubled when Insoo asked about Hakyeon from him. Groaning, Taekwoon even kicked the table, letting out the frustration in his heart. A month huh. It's not even a week he started his plan, Hakyeon already came out with a boyfriend. What a surprise.

 

**...**

 

"Why are you talking like that to Mr Jung?! You're not even my boyfriend!" Hakyeon slams the car door loudly, protesting about what had happened in the class earlier. Insoo was particularly being so... overreacted and Hakyeon can see the expression on Taekwoon. Even when he denied and rejected him for twice, Hakyeon knows the elder also has a thing for him, which makes him feel so guilty and uncomfortable for what had happened just now. Taekwoon looks disappointed and scary, the eyes that he saw wasn't the same scary look like a bad boy. But, its scary when Taekwoon is actually being mad. The same eyes gazed when they fought at the hospital a week ago. Hakyeon was frustrated and can't even get hold with Taekwoon when Insoo is actually here 24/7 with him and watched everything that he does. When Hakyeon is studying, he checked on everything like Hakyeon is a child. 

Now, even his friends noticed how Hakyeon doesn't socialize like before and rejected the invitation to the birthday party. He can't do anything and basically like a prisoner. It happened on Jaehwan too, but the guy only keeps quiet like he always did and follow all the rules. Hakyeon can't be patient anymore when Insoo went to his class and faced Taekwoon. The hard grip Insoo gave to Taekwoon is so obvious and there was a tension between both of them. Insoo might be acting like an overprotective brother, but Taekwoon? He's not even his boyfriend yet the looks in his eyes was absolutely different. Hakyeon run to his room and locked himself up while searching for Taekwoon's number in his phone. Hah whatever it is, he will texted the lecturer and apologized for Insoo's behaviors and explained that he is not hHakyeon's boyfriend.

_**To: Sweetheart Lecturer** _

**_I'm sorry with his behavior just now. He's not my boyfriend and he's just a brother to me._ **

No replied. But, the elder only saw his message and even online. 

_**To: Sweetheart Lecturer** _

_**Mr. Jung? R u there?** _

Again with no replies, it makes Hakyeon feel stuck at somewhere closed. Huffing his breath, Hakyeon steps out from his room and found Insoo is watching the television without any regrets on his face. Childishly, Hakyeon grabs the remote and turns off the television with the purpose to make Insoo annoyed with his action and leave his place. "Hakyeon, what-" Insoo turns his face at the fuming Hakyeon. 

"I asked you earlier hyung. Why were you talking that to Mr. Jung?!" Hakyeon's shouting has dragged Jaehwan along to the living room to see what had happened. And it shows Hakyeon for the first time being rebellious. Even Insoo is also surprised with Hakyeon's sudden raged, until he has to stand up to talk with Hakyeon. the younger looks so mad for what he had said just now to Hakyeon's lecturer. "What? Why are you so annoyed about that?" Hakyeon silent. Yeah right. Why did he so work up to get mad when Insoo introduced himself as Hakyeon's boyfriend though.

"You think I can't see teh way he looked at you Hakyeon? He likes you," Insoo spilled, which made Hakyeon's heart to stop thumping for a moment. Yeah right, Mr Jung likes him but too far to admit. Chuckling, Hakyeon glares at his cousin. "So what if he likes me? You have no right to stop him or me! You're just my cousin!"

"Hakyeon, don't be rude! You're not like this!" Insoo yells, as Hakyeon also started to shout at him. Jaehwan blinks his eyes awkwardly not knowing how to stop them both. It's rare to see Hakyeon this angry, nor to see Insoo yelling at Hakyeon. He dotes the younger so bad, and can't even flick him. "So what if I'm rude to you! It's your fault, he's not going to talk to me anymore! I hate you hyung! You always stopped me and Jaehwan to do what we wanted to do! I don't even have a boyfriend because of you! I hate you so much," Hakyeon grabs his phone and wallet, before leaving the house. Hakyeon is so frustrated after not having his own free time and only need to be around the overly protective Insoo all the time. Now, he wanders around the street with his frustrated heart and grabs the taxi to calm his mind at the mall.

Meanwhile, in Hakyeon's penthouse, Insoo is dumbfounded and stunned upon Hakyeon's raged and tantrums since its the first time he faced and saw Hakyeon this angry. The bubbly and sweet dongsaeng of his becomes this rude and in raged just because of him called himself as Hakyeon's boyfriend made Hakyeon this made. Is it the lecturer likes Hakyeon or Hakyeon is the one that likes him. Jaehwan approached to the elder with a cup of cold drink to him and sit beside Insoo as he can see how shocked the elder is right now. "Hakyeon likes him. Hell lot, hyung. Your step of protection was wrong just now," he turns his head at Jaehwan and accepts the drink for his hand, sipping slightly. 

"I was just protecting him though. The lecturer looks like he wanted to take Hakyeon to his bed right away. Plus the way Hakyeon dressed also... attracting people on him," his reason makes Jaehwan laugh. Well, that point can be accepted, even he can see how Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon and even Wonshik told him the same thing. 

"Y'know, its the first time Hakyeon starts to do feelings with people after he traumatized with Jongin. Before this he only does flings. He really likes Mr. Jung. Plus you don't have to worry since me, Sanghyuk and Hongbin will always be with him," 

"Tsk... that bastard. I really should have broken his leg too so he can feel how Hakyeon suffered because of that. I don't think Mr. Jung is good enough for Hakyeon, Hwannie,"

"No hyung, Mr. Jung is too good for Hakyeon," Insoo frowns, as Jaehwan praised the elder. "You know, Hakyeon flirted with him already a month, but not even once the lecturer gives any reaction. He even rejected Hakyeon two times, when normal people would have right away accepted if Hakyeon liked them. Mr Jung is a good man, he might be a little bit scary but... I can assure he treated Hakyeon very much better than Jongin. I don't know if you know but Hakyeon has injured himself once to safe Mr Jung. Even got scolded badly by the lecturer yet still go around him," Jaehwan explained on behalf of Hakyeon since he knows Hakyeon is nowhere to tell Insoo calmly. Thus he takes the initiative to assure Insoo to be good with Taekwoon and Hakyeon, and approve the elder to be with Hakyeon.

"I don't know Jaehwan-ah. Hakyeon is like a butterfly, flutter around and ended up getting hurt,"

"That's where our role will fit in. If he was hurt, then he got our back. We kicked his ass like how we did to Jongin. What you need to give him is just a chance and shut up,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr Jung is the lecturer and he can't date a student. He will end his contract as a substitute in one more month. If they dated now and busted, its done for his career," listening to that, makes Insoo's heart to race again. He feels nervous and worried to let his dongsaeng off to someone like that, maybe he is wrong and might going to face to face with Taekwoon's later not to break Hakyeon's heart if he really likes him. 


End file.
